Child Again
by Staryday
Summary: Leon and Cloud are terrible at science. Sora and Riku take pity on them and decide to help. What they didn't count on was being turned into children and Leon and Cloud having to take care of them.YAIO CxL,SxR COMPLETE
1. Science Experiment Gone Wrong

**A/N: I started this because I needed a break from my other stories. My mind was just too overloaded and I needed to take a rest. So, I one week, (recorded time) I started and finished this story. I assure you, I have _never_ done that before. So, I'll update when I can, since the story's finished. Well, hope you like.**

**Chapter One: Science Experiment Gone Wrong**

"This class sucks," the blonde stated coldly. His partner merely grunted in response and continued working on their lap.

"All right class," the teacher said. "You're solutions should be a dark greenish color by now and you should be ready to add the final chemical."

The blonde and his partner looked down at their science experiment. It was white. The blonde shrugged.

"Close enough," he muttered. His partner grabbed the last ingredient and was just about to pour it when some called out for them to stop.

"No, Leon!" Sora exclaimed. "Stop!" He grabbed the older boy's wrist and prevented him from boring the final ingredient into their beaker.

"Hey, what's the big idea, Sora?" Cloud demanded as Sora took away the chemical.

"What's going on here?" The teacher, Ansem, had come over when he heard Sora yell.

"Sora wouldn't let us finish the experiment," Leon explained calmly.

"I'm sorry…" Sora bowed his head apologetically.

"Hey, it wasn't Sora's fault," Riku had come over to help his friend. "Those two put the wrong ingredients in. Look, their experiment is white." And indeed it was.

"If they would have poured this in," Sora held up the chemical he had taken from Leon. "It would have become acidic and ate through the table. They made bleach."

"Bleach?" Cloud repeated and Leon lifted an eyebrow in surprise. Ansem checked their experiment over thoroughly and nodded.

"They're right, somehow you idiots have managed to make bleach and if you had added that chemical it would have eaten right through the table and floor." Ansem pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed. "Leon, Cloud, I want a five page essay about the correct way of conducting this experiment to be turned in by Monday." The two older teens glared at him but kept quite. "That's all for now, class dismissed."

Everyone gathered their things and left the classroom to head to lunch.

* * *

Sora sat with Riku in their favorite spot to eat, right under an apple tree in the courtyard. Sora was lying down on his back; he'd already finished his lunch and was now watching Riku eat his with hunger. Riku ignored the hungry look of his friend's face and slowly ate his sandwich, being sure to let Sora see every bite he took. Sora whimpered at him and Riku smirked.

"What's up, Sora?" He asked teasingly.

"Come on, Riku," Sora whined. "Just a bite? Please?"

"No," Riku shook his head. "Sora, we go through this everyday. If you're still hungry, pack a bigger lunch."

Sora blushed and looked away, mumbling something under his breath. He stared at the ground as Riku took another bite of his sandwich. Riku frowned at him then growled to himself in frustration. Trust Sora to put Riku through a guilt trip when he wasn't even trying. Riku knew darn well that Sora's family didn't have a lot of money and he couldn't afford to pack a bigger lunch for himself.

"Here," Riku shoved the rest of his sub sandwich to Sora. "I'm not hungry anyways."

Sora grinned widely and took the sub with a happy thanks. Riku couldn't help but smile as he watched his younger friend eating happily. Sora really was adorable. He ate the entire sub except for one bite that he held out to Riku.

"Say ah," Sora smiled and Riku rolled his eyes but allowed Sora to feed him anyways. Sora giggled happily and lay down again.

"Wow, he's got you whipped, Riku," Cloud teased as he and Leon joined the younger boys.

"Shut it, Cloud," Riku snapped. "Nice job, by the way, in science class."

"Shut it, Riku," Cloud growled at him. "Oh, about that, we talked to Mr. Ansem and got out of doing the report."

"How'd you manage that?" Sora asked.

"He said that if we could do the experiment right then we wouldn't have to worry about the paper. So we've decided that since you two were the ones who interfered that you're going to help us do it right."

"What?" Riku yelled. "No way! You…"

"Ok," Sora agreed happily. "When are you going to try again?"

"Today, right after final bell," Cloud answered, smirking. Riku glowed at his younger friend.

"Oh why not, Riku," Sora pouted a little. "It's not like we're doing anything else. And our parents aren't even home so we don't have to rush home to see them."

"Ya, ya," Riku grumbled.

"Your parents aren't home?" Leon asked quietly.

"Nope, Riku's mom and dad are gone for the month so he's staying with me," Sora explained happily.

"And Sora's parents took off sometime last night leaving a note that said they were going on vacation and would be back soon," Riku added.

"They just left?" Cloud asked incredulously. "Out of the blue like that?"

The boys shrugged. "They do it all the time," Sora replied, nonchalant.

The older teens blinked at their younger friends and shrugged. They had no idea that Sora and Riku's parents were so irresponsible. Although this did explain why Sora and Riku took such good care of each other and were abnormally responsible for teenagers. Cloud and Leon hadn't been friends with them very long but they had been around them enough to know that the two boys would do anything for each other. Their friendship was much like Cloud and Leon's.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The four teenagers stood and brushed themselves off.

"All right, we'll meet you outside the science room after school," Cloud suggested, the others nodded.

"Yup, see ya then, bye guys," Sora yelled as he and Riku walked away.

* * *

The four met outside the science lab right after school ended. Sora was his usual happy self and Riku was looking bored. They entered the science room and got all the stuff they needed.

"Isn't Ansem supposed to be supervising this?" Riku asked.

"Nope, he said to just bring him the finished result," Cloud answered.

"Ok then. Let's get started!" Sora smiled. "First…"

They spent the next half an hour working and actually managed to get it right. Sora and Riku were both very good at science so they made sure Cloud and Leon, who hated this particular subject, didn't mess up. When it was time to add the last ingredient the solution was the correct greenish color.

"Ok, now we add this and you're all done!" Sora smiled and handed the vile over. Leon took it and poured the exact amount in. The solution poofed once and then settled down.

Sora frowned. "Ours didn't poof like that."

"Who cares?" Riku shrugged. "It's done right? So that's all that matters." Sora shrugged.

"Great, now let's get this to Ansem and get out of here, I want my vacation," Cloud grumbled. Spring vacation started today and they were all anxious to get out of school.

Leon reached over to grab to the experiment but accidentally knocked some random chemical over while doing so. He hissed and pulled his hand back quickly from the acidic chemical and knocked over their experiment. It went flying and landed all over Sora and Riku.

"Ah," Sora whined and tried to rub the substance off of his skin, Riku was doing the same.

"Leon!" Cloud scolded. "Damn it, now we have to start all over again." Leon had the decency to look sheepish.

"Um…hey, guys," Sora sniffed. "This stuff is starting to burn." He began clawing at his hands more desperately.

"My hands feel like they're about to burst into flames," Riku hissed with pain. The older teens quickly walked over to the younger ones and stopped them from scratching off their skin.

"Let's rinse it off," Cloud suggested and they pulled them over to the sinks. They stuck Riku and Sora's hands under the warm water to rinse the chemicals off but it didn't work. Both boys yelled and pulled away from the water.

"Ah that hurts," Sora cried, even the tough Riku looked about ready to shed a few tears.

"Let's go get Ansem," Leon suggested worriedly. This wasn't going too well. Before they could leave them room, Sora suddenly hiccupped and tripped. Riku hiccupped as well and stood still.

As Leon and Cloud watched in horror, Sora and Riku slowly started to shrink. They kept getting smaller and smaller until Sora was only knee high and Riku was half a head taller then him. They blinked confused and looked up at Cloud and Leon.

Leon and Cloud stared back.

"Mama!" Sora yelled and started crying. Riku tore his gaze away from the older boys and stumbled to Sora.

"Shh," Riku patted the mini Sora on the head. "We get in trouble." Sora stopped crying and took Riku's hand.

Leon glanced away from the children to look at Cloud. "Go get Ansem," he ordered. Cloud simply nodded and walked away in a daze.

* * *

**A/N: I know nothing about science, hence the iffy details. If I made a mistake (which I probably did) well…get over it. Sorry, but hey, I'm not going to do research for a fan fiction. Anyways, it hope someone likes this. I've already got it done and will be updating it periodically…whenever I feel like it. The chapters will be long as well, they average about seven to ten pages in length. Ok, that's all…please review?**


	2. Three Year Old War

**Um…I'm not good with cuteness. Adult themed humor is more my specialty then cuteness…**

**This chapter was five pages long and a pargraph,I think it's one of the shorter ones.**

**Chapter** **Two: Three year old war**

Leon sat watching the two small children that used to be his friends. They, in turn, watched him back. Leon looked from one to the other.

Riku was a little over knee high and didn't look that much different from his teenager self. He still had the same silver hair that swayed and bounced when he moved. His aquamarine eyes were larger and seemed full of childish innocence and mischief. His body was a little chubby with baby fat and he looked ridiculous in the oversized shirt his teenage self had been wearing.

Sora was much the same as Riku. He still looked like his older self with his chocolate brown hair sticking up everywhere. His eyes were larger then normal and wide as they looked at everything. His body was chubby with baby fat and, he too, looked funny in the oversized shirt of his teenage self. He was holding Riku's hand and sucking his thumb.

Leon was starting to wonder where Cloud was when the door banged open and Ansem stormed in, followed by a sheepish looking Cloud. The little teenagers turned toddlers looked at the man with fearful eyes and Sora went to hide behind Riku.

Ansem stared down at the scared children before rounding on Leon and Cloud.

"Explain," he hissed in a deadly voice.

"We were doing the experiment and Sora and Riku were helping us. We finished everything perfectly and when I went to pick it up I accidentally knocked over the chemicals and our experiment. It got on Sora and Riku and wouldn't come off when we tried to wash their hands. They then turned into children." It was the most anyone had ever Leon heard speak at one time and for a moment they were shocked.

Ansem shook his head. "Did your experiment do anything strange?"

"Ya, it poofed when we added the last thing," Cloud sighed. "Sora said that theirs hadn't done that."

"No, it's not supposed to," Ansem walked over to their station and started looking at it. He hmm-ed and frowned before finally standing up.

"You made a de-aging potion," he declared. "I don't know how, but you did."

"Is there a way to fix it?" Cloud asked.

"No, simply because no one's ever made a successful one before," Ansem grumbled.

"So they're stuck like this?" Cloud exclaimed.

"Maybe," Ansem frowned. "They'll still age at the normal rate all kids do."

"Oh great," Cloud muttered sarcastically. "So we just have to wait fifteen years for them to be back to normal?"

"Either that, or until the potion wears off," Ansem shrugged. "I'll try to find an antidote but until then you two have to take care of them."

"What?" Leon demanded.

"You two did this, so you two fix it," Ansem growled in a voice that left no room for argument. "You're just lucky it's spring vacation. Now I will do what I can, until then, keep on eye on your friends." He swept out of the room and Cloud and Leon sighed. They looked down at Sora and Riku, who had found teenage Sora's necklace, and were playing with it in fascination.

"I don't know how take care of a child," Leon admitted and stood up. "You do it."

"Oh no," Cloud grabbed him before he could leave. "I am not taking care of two toddlers. You take Sora, and I'll take Riku."

"No way," Leon frowned. "You take Sora and I'll take Riku."

"No, I'll take Riku," Cloud demanded. "And you take Sora."

Meanwhile, Sora and Riku had stopped playing with the necklace and were watching the two argue about who got Riku and who got Sora. Little Sora's eyes filled with tears because to him, it sounded as though neither wanted to take care of him and both wanted Riku. Little Riku saw his friend's sad eyes and took his hand.

"Shh," Riku whispered. "Don't worry, Sor-Sor, we gonna stay together, ok?"

"But they saying that we not," Sora sniffed.

"Don't matter what grown up people say," Riku nodded firmly. "Either we stay together or I'll scream and scream until they let us."

Sora smiled brightly at his friend and stopped crying. "K," he smiled shyly.

"All right," Riku nodded. "Now let's tell them that."

He pointed at Cloud and Leon who had stopped arguing. Leon reached down and picked up Sora into his arms and Cloud picked up Riku. Sora sat still while Riku squirmed. When Sora saw that Riku was squirming around, he started to as well.

"Stop," Leon ordered. Sora just looked at him for a moment before starting to wiggle around again. Leon grumbled at him and started to walk away.

Riku noticed the other man walking away with Sora and started screaming. He thrashed around in Cloud's arms, yelling and kicking. Cloud tried to hold him still and flinched at the loud noise.

"Will you stop that?" Cloud demanded. "What the hell are you screaming about?"

Riku's eyes widen. "Bad word! Bad word!" He pinched Cloud soundly on the arm and, surprisingly, it hurt. "Don't say bad word!"

"All right, fine," Cloud snapped. "Now why are you screaming?"

"Sora," Riku pointed at Sora and Leon who had stopped once Riku had started screaming. "Want Sora."

"Sora's going to go home with Leon," Cloud explained. "You'll see him later."

"NO!" Riku started screaming and kicking again. "WANT SORA WANT SORA!"

"WANT RIKU!" Sora started yelling as well. "RIKU RIKU RIKU!"

"All right fine!" Cloud shouted and walked Riku over to Sora and Leon. "There, see, there's Sora."

Still sitting in Cloud's arms, Riku reached over grabbed his friend. "My Sora," he glared/pouted at Cloud and Leon. "I stay with Sora."

Sora hugged Riku back. "I stay with Riku."

"No, Sora goes with Leon and Riku comes with me," Cloud said firmly. On cue, both boys started screaming again and the teens had a sudden urge to hit them both. Luckily, they didn't.

"This isn't going to work," Cloud called over their screams. "If we separate them they'll just keep screaming."

"What are we supposed to do?" Leon asked. "My parents are never going to believe this."

"Maybe we could go to Sora's house?" Cloud suggested. "He said that Riku was staying with him and that his parent's are out of town. We can call our families and tell them that we're staying over there."

Leon shrugged. "I guess that'll work. Do you know where Sora lives?"

Cloud blinked then shrugged. "Nope, not a clue."

"1212 Key Lane," Sora's little voice spoke up. The two looked down at him.

"What?"

"1212 Key Lane," Sora repeated. "Momma says if I ever get losted I'm suppose know where I live." He looked very proud of himself.

"Yup," Riku added. "And I live on 1213 Key Lane." He too, looked very proud of knowing his address.

Cloud and Leon looked at each other and shrugged. "Let's just hope they haven't moved," Cloud muttered. "How old are you kids, anyways?"

"Four, Sora's three," Riku answered. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," Leon stated. Sora's eyes widened.

"Wow, you're old," he said in awe. Leon grumbled to himself, he wasn't _that_ old. Although, to a three year old, he probably was.

"Whatever, let's go," Leon sighed. "So much for a peaceful vacation."

"Got that right," Cloud muttered.

* * *

The walk to Sora's house wasn't a long one since Key Lane was close to their school. Riku had demanded that he could walk on his own and jumped down from Cloud's arms. Sora immediately copied Riku's actions and walked next to him proudly.

The little boys were surprisingly well behaved as they walked. Sora kept trying to imitate Riku and Riku just smirked in a very cute way at his antics. Cloud and Leon walked after them in an awkward silence, not really knowing what to say or do. Neither had any idea about how to handle the situation and were very glad that the toddlers were being so well behaved.

When they arrived at Sora's house, Sora tried to reach the doorknob and failed miserably. Since Riku was taller then him, he reached up and turned the handle. The door swung open, taking Riku with it. Sora giggled as Riku calmly let go and landed on his feet. Leon and Cloud were amazed at the two's majority levels.

"Momma? Papa?" Sora yelled. "Sora and Riku's home! Momma?"

When he received no answer, Sora looked back at Riku, confused. Riku shrugged at looked at Cloud and Leon.

"Where's Momma and Papa?" Riku asked.

"Um…they're on vacation," Cloud said hesitantly. Did little kids know what vacations were?

"Again?" Sora sniffed.

"It's ok, Sor-Sor," Riku patted his head. "We'll go to Mommy and Daddy's then." He took Sora's hand and started to leave but Cloud and Leon stopped them.

"Wait a second," Cloud kneeled down. "Where are you two going?"

"To mommy and daddy's," Riku answered in a "duh" voice. "When mamma and papa leave then we go to mommy and daddy's."

"Yup and when daddy and mommy leave we come back to momma and papa's," Sora added.

"Wait, I'm confused," Cloud frowned. "Who's momma and papa and daddy and what-not?"

The boys looked at him confused. "Momma and Papa is Sora's parents and Mommy and Daddy are mine," Riku explained as if he was the adult and Cloud was the child.

"I'm starting to think that their parent's are very irresponsible," Leon muttered.

"I agree," Cloud turned back to the kids. "Riku's parents are gone as well. Leon and I will be taking care of you, ok?"

"No," Riku scowled at him adorably. "You tried to take Sora away from me. I don't like you."

"Ya," Sora agreed. "I don't like you." The older teens exchanged looks and Cloud was trying to figure out something to say when Leon kneeled down and looked Riku right in the eye.

"Deal with it," he snapped and stood up. Riku looked at him shocked and Sora mimicked his face.

"This means war," Riku pouted and Sora stood at "attention" awaiting Riku's "commands." Cloud found it pretty cute, until what happened next.

"Attack Sora!" Riku yelled. The little boy yelled and started running around the house, knocking everything over in his way. Wherever Sora ran, he left a path of destruction behind him.

"Hey stop!" Cloud commanded, but Sora didn't even glance at him. "Don't destroy the house!" He hurriedly chased after the yelling three year old and tried to stop him from destroying the house.

"…" Leon looked down at Riku who had his arms crossed and was looking triumphant.

"War, huh? You don't even know what that is," Leon frowned and the four year old frowned right back. "All right, state your terms."

Leon couldn't believe he was making a deal with a child. Even if the child was Riku in chibi form, it was still very strange and oddly degrading.

"Sora and I stay together," Riku stated.

"Fine, but only if you behave," Leon countered, trying to regain some dignity. "You two keep acting like this and we'll separate you until your parents get back."

Riku's eyes widen and he quickly nodded his small head. "K, we be good, you don't take Sora away."

"Deal," they actually shook on it. Leon was amazed once again by Riku's maturity.

"All right, Sora!" Riku called. "Stand down!"

Sora stopped mid yell and mid step. He was on the couch and throwing pillows around and Cloud was trying to get him without being hit by a pillow. Sora jumped off the couch and started to pick everything up that he'd messed up, putting it back in its proper place before running back to Riku's side.

"Ri-Ri," Sora tugged on his sleeve. "I'm hungry."

"Ok, let's get food," Riku shrugged and walked into the kitchen, Sora following close behind. Cloud and Leon exchanged looks and followed after the little kids.

They teens watched as the young boys seemed to know exactly what they were doing. They each grabbed a table chair and pushed it to the counter. After positioning it so that the chair back was facing away from the counter, Riku climbed up on it. Sora struggled a little but eventually made it as well. Cloud was absolutely stunned that they didn't trip over their long shirts since they still had their teenage selves' clothes on.

Riku then climbed onto the counter and Cloud was about to go stop him but Leon held him back.

"This is interesting, let's see what they're up to," he suggested quietly.

"And if they fall and break their necks?" Cloud demanded.

"I don't think they will."

Cloud rolled his eyes. Leon didn't think the little boys would hurt themselves, right, now everything was absolutely fine.

Riku walked carefully on the counter and started opening cupboards. He finally found the one with cereal and pulled it down. He walked over to Sora and handed him the box. Sora sat on the chair then leaned down and put it on the floor. Riku then went over to a different cupboard and got two plastic bowls, which he handed to Sora. Sora placed the bowls on the chair then carefully climbed down and grabbed the bowls.

Riku climbed off the counter, onto the chair, then onto the floor. Sora sat the bowls by the cereal and helped Riku push the chair to a different part of the kitchen. Riku then got on the chair again and opened the silverware drawer, pulling out two spoons. He handed them to Sora, who ran them over to the cereal and bowls, then climbed down. Sora and Riku pushed the chair back to the table together and Sora climbed up on it.

Riku grabbed the cereal and handed it Sora who placed it before him on the table. They did the same with the bowls and spoons. Once everything was on the table, Sora climbed onto the wooden surface and Riku soon followed.

The two sat crossed legged on table and Riku poured them each cereal. Seeing as how the cereal box was almost as big as him, it wasn't an easy task. Just as much cereal ended up on the floor as in the bowls. He put the box aside and grabbed for the milk, only to blink as he realized it wasn't there.

"We forgot milk," Sora pointed out.

Riku frowned and jumped off the table. Cloud nearly had a heart attack, thinking Riku was going to break something or twist his ankle, but the little boy wasn't even fazed by his jump. He walked over to fridge and grabbed a half gallon of milk that was on the bottom shelf. Dragging it back to the table, he handed it up to Sora and climbed back to his original position. He then grabbed the milk and poured it, making a complete mess, but still accomplishing his task. He handed Sora a spoon and took his own and the two boys ate their cereal in silence.

Cloud and Leon blinked in amazement. The two toddlers had this down to a science. They each knew exactly what to do without being told, and it was obvious from their practiced movements they'd done this many times before.

Riku and Sora finished eating fairly quickly and climbed down, passing their bowls and spoons to each other as they did. They pushed the chair over to the kitchen sink and Riku climbed up. Sora handed him their dishes and Riku put them in the sink.

He then climbed onto the counter again and grabbed the paper towels sitting there and tossed them to Sora who, surprisingly, managed to catch them. Sora waddled with the towels over to the table and started cleaning up the mess as Riku climbed down to help him. Soon, the entire mess was clean and Sora and Riku put the towels and milk back. The only evidence the kids left that they had eaten was the dirty bowls resting in the sink and their messy clothes and faces.

"Well, that was entertaining," Leon commented dryly.

"I can't believe a couple of toddlers did that," Cloud shook his head in wonder. "Sora, Riku, where did you learn do that?"

"Do wha?" Sora asked cutely.

"Get cereal like that," Cloud waved his hands.

Riku and Sora looked at each other and shrugged. "Momma and Mommy never have time in morning to get food for Ri-Ri or Sor-Sor and Papa and Daddy get up too late. So Ri-Ri figured out way to get food selves," Sora smiled as he explained everything happily.

"Oh ya," Leon sighed. "Definitely irresponsible parents."

* * *

**A/N: Ya, ok, so I'm a day late, sue me. If you knew my schedule you'd understand. Everything's been mess up because of the MEAP testing we've been taking. Thank Goodness that ended today. Um…anyways…here's the second chapter. I'm not entirely sure if it's accurate to call Riku and Sora toddlers, but I'm going to anyways. Also, for anybody who wants to know, Forgetful Darkness will be updated either this weekend or this week. But ya, I guess that's all.**

**REVIEWS**

**Comment to Insert Bad Cliché Here: About Riku and Sora having a relationship, you're right. When they're kids they don't really have one, but when they become teens again then you'll see their relationship in full.**

**Comment to yaiofanboy: A Cloud and Leon angst? I don't know, I guess that would be fun. But not until I finish my other stuff first.**

**Major thanks to everyone who reviewed! I totally love you all! Feel free to do it again!**


	3. Bath and Bedtime

**Page Count for chapter: Six**

**Chapter Three: Bath and Bedtime**

Cloud shook his head at the messy state Sora and Riku were in. They may have cleaned up the mess they made while making cereal, but they really didn't know how to clean themselves up. Cloud held out his hands to them.

"Let's go get you two washed up," he sighed. "You're a mess." Sora instantly latched onto his hand and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Riku took his hand as well but refused to suck on his thumb. He thought that was for babies.

"I'm going to wash them up," Cloud informed Leon. "You see if you can find something for them to wear."

Leon raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I don't know," Cloud said, somewhat defensively. "Don't parents usually keep their kids baby clothes?"

"Responsible ones usually do," Leon shrugged. "I guess I can go look through the closets to see if I can find anything."

"You do that, I'll take care of these two," Cloud nodded.

Sora took his thumb out of his mouth and looked at Riku questioningly. "Ri-Ri, if they want clothes, why don't they just look in the dwesser?"

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. Grown ups are weird."

"Ya, these ones are really weird," Sora agreed and stuck his thumb back in his mouth as the pone suddenly rang.

"Should we answer it?" Cloud asked.

Leon shrugged.

Cloud rolled his eyes. "You answer it then find some clothes," he ordered and led the two boys upstairs to the bathroom. Leon went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" He spoke softly.

"Hello? Who's this?" A voice practically screeched in his ear. "You don't sound like Sora or Riku, who are you?"

"Leon," he said simply.

"Oh well, that's nice," the annoyingly chipper voice sang. "What are you doing answering my phone, Leon?"

"Are you Sora's mother?"

"Yes, I am, now who are you?"

"A friend."

"…Why are you at my house?" She pressed.

Leon was silent, thinking quickly. He really didn't think it would be the best idea to tell Sora's mother that her son was a three year old again.

"Sleepover."

"Oh that's wonderful! My little Sora needs to have more interaction with people besides Riku. Not that I don't love Riku, I do as if he was my own, but really, they need to meet more people. They're always together and I'm pretty sure neither boy has any other friend but each other."

Leon was pretty sure that was wrong. Riku was one of the most popular boys at school and since Sora was his best friend, he was just as popular as well.

"But anyways, I suppose that doesn't matter since you're obviously there and must be his friend otherwise you wouldn't be having a sleepover."

This woman was starting to annoy Leon.

"Anyways, be a good boy and fetch my son for me, will you?"

Now what did he do? Sora was three, he couldn't talk on the phone to his mother, she'd notice instantly. Well…maybe not instantly, if her airhead behavior was anything to judge by. So Leon did the only thing he could think of on such short notice, he told the truth.

"He's taking a bath."

"A bath? But I thought Sora _hated_ baths. I remember when he was little he would kick and scream and refuse to take one. He always had to take a shower with his father because he just refused to let me bathe him. I can't believe he's finally started to take them, how wonderful."

Hmm…Leon would have to tell Cloud that Sora hated baths so they could avoid the screaming.

"Oh well, let me speak with Riku then please."

Leon stayed quiet again. He couldn't tell the truth this time because it would sound very strange if he said Riku and Sora were taking a bath together.

"He's…asleep."

"Asleep? At this time? Oh, he must've had training today. Why when he was little the only way we could get Riku to sleep was to let him run down to the beach and back to wear himself out. Otherwise he never went to sleep. Sora would always sit on the porch and wait for him because he was too little to keep up with his big friend. It was the most adorable thing."

Leon said nothing, but made a mental note to tell Cloud this as well.

"Well then, I don't suppose you'll take a message and pass it on to one of them will you?"

"…Yes."

"All right, tell Sora that we're stranded somewhere about three hours away from Traverse Town. It's this nice place called Wonder Land and they're even throwing a tea party soon. We won't be back for while, I'm afraid."

"I'll tell him."

"All right, thank you, Leon, that's quiet thoughtful of you. Tell my boys I love them, buh-bye!"

The phone hung up with a click and Leon put the receiver back on the hook.

"…That…was painful."

* * *

Leon walked upstairs to the bathroom, expecting to find Cloud in the room with the little boys. He was surprised to see that they weren't there and followed the noise of talking voices to the bathroom. Cloud had Sora sitting in between his legs on the bathroom sink and was wiping his face off with a washcloth. Riku was sitting next to Sora and playing with Cloud's hair, which the teenager didn't seem to mind at all.

For a moment, Leon just stared at the scene before him. He never realized how gentle and caring Cloud could be. He was talking to Riku and Sora in a kind voice and being gentle as he cleaned off Sora's face. Leon started to smile at them before blinking and mentally shaking his head.

What the hell was he thinking?

Leon cleared his throat and Cloud turned to look at him.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked.

"Sora's mother," Leon answered.

"Momma?" Sora looked suddenly hopeful. "Is momma and papa coming home soon?"

"Uh…no," Leon felt a little bad as Sora's face fell and he sniffed a little.

Riku reached over and patted his friend's head. "It's ok, Sor-Sor," he said. "I'm still here." Sora looked at Riku and smiled shyly before putting on a brave face –that looked a lot like Riku's, actually.

"Hey listen," Cloud suggested, trying to cheer the younger boy up. "Why don't we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Shopping?" Sora asked, cocking his head cutely.

"Yup, to get you some clothes, since obviously we're not going to find anything even if we did look," Cloud sighed at that.

Riku frowned. "Clothes are boring."

Sora quickly nodded his head. "Yes, clothes boring."

"You'd rather run around naked?" Leon asked. The boys thought it over before Riku nodded.

"Ok, we go shopping," he agreed.

"Yes, shopping," Sora imitated Riku perfectly. Then he yelled, "Potty!"

Cloud and Leon blinked at him. "What?"

"Sora needs to potty!" Sora whined and suddenly started wiggling on the sink.

"Sora just learned to potty in the toilet," Riku informed the horrified teens. Riku decided to take pity on them. "You need to get him off the sink before he pees himself."

"Oh, right," Cloud shook his head and picked Sora up, placing him on the floor. Sora ran over to the toilet and pulled up his overlarge shirt and climbed onto it.

Leon and Cloud turned away quickly. Somehow it just felt wrong watching their friend go to the bathroom, even if he was only a toddler now. They heard him go then jumped down and flushed the toilet.

"Hands!" He called out happily, holding his hands high in the air and not touching anything. Once again, little Riku took pity on the confused Leon and Cloud and told them what to do.

"You gotta wash your hands after you potty," he stated, matter-of-factly. Cloud bent down and picked Sora up, holding him up to the sink while he washed his hands. He handed Sora a towel and set him on the sink next to Riku again.

"Done!" Sora exclaimed, throwing the towel away. Riku gave him a high five and patted his head.

"Good Sor-Sor," he smiled.

Sora patted his head in imitation of Riku, "Good Sor-Sor."

Cloud glanced at Leon at was very surprised to see an amused smile in his face. It was really small and no one would notice it if they didn't know Leon that well, but it was there, none-the-less. Cloud decided he liked Leon when he smiled like that. It softened up his face and didn't make him look so intimidating. Cloud blinked and lightly shook his head.

What the hell was he thinking?

"Ok…so now what?" Cloud asked.

"Bath, of course!" Riku exclaimed and Sora pouted.

"No bath," he pouted stubbornly.

"What? Why not?" Cloud asked him.

"Sora's mother said that he hated baths," Leon spoke up. "She said he always took a shower with his dad."

"Why were talking about that with Sora's mother?" Cloud asked, genuinely confused and curios.

"…"

"…Right. Anyways, Sora, you need to take a bath," Cloud ordered but Sora just pouted more and crossed his arms to complete the look.

"No bath."

"Riku, tell Sora to take a bath," Leon order, but Riku shook his head with a small smile.

"Nope, Sora won't listen to anyone when it comes to bath, not even me," Riku grinned evilly and Leon glared at him before turning to Sora. Cloud was trying to cajole Sora into the tub, now filling with water, by bribing him with toys. It didn't work.

When the tub finished filling up, Riku jumped effortlessly from the sink, nearly giving Cloud a heart attack. He held up his arms and looked expectantly at Cloud. The blonde leaned over and removed the overlarge shirt. Riku then jumped into the water and happily added some bubbles.

"Now look," Cloud turned back to Sora. "Riku's in the tub and he's having fun. He's even got bubbles; don't you want to play with the bubbles?"

"Not in the bath tub," Sora shook his head stubbornly. Cloud sighed and tried to think of something else to do.

Leon shook his head annoyed and walked over to Sora. He pulled the shirt off the protesting boy, picked him up, kicking and screaming, and dropped him in the water gently. Sora looked shocked for a second before he started crying.

"Leon!" Cloud exclaimed. "You don't do that to a child!" Leon just shrugged at him.

"Shh," Riku patted Sora's head. "It's ok, Sor-Sor. I keep you safe." He put an arm around Sora's shoulder and Sora stopped crying.

"No like bath," Sora sniffed and grabbed Riku's hand tightly. "Want out."

"We're just going to wash you first, and then you can get right out, k Sora?" Cloud asked.

"Want out," Sora repeated pitifully.

"Come on, Leon," Cloud said, rolling up his sleeves. "I'll wash Sora, you get Riku."

Leon looked at him. "I don't wash anyone put myself."

Cloud rolled his eyes angrily, "Oh for goodness sake, Leon," he growled. "They're kids. Just wash him so we can but them to bed."

Leon hesitantly grabbed a washcloth and wetted it before pouring some liquid soap on it. He cautiously moved forward, as if Riku were a dangerous animal, and started to scrub at Riku's skin.

"Owe," Riku whined. "That hurts, stop." Leon stopped scrubbing and instead looked over at Cloud.

Cloud was being gentle with Sora, just as he had been before. He wasn't scrubbing but wiping the washcloth casually over Sora's pale skin. Leon watched him for a moment before copying his actions with Riku. He figured he was doing it right because Riku didn't complain again.

Though, when it came time to wash the boy's hair even Riku, who had been good throughout the whole bath, started to whine. Neither boy wanted his hair washed and both were causing problems because of it.

Eventually, Leon had to hold one boy still while Cloud washed their hair as quickly and gently as he could. When they were done, Sora lifted his arms to be picked up and was staring at them miserably. Cloud hurriedly pulled the little boy out of the water and wrapped a towel around his shivering frame. Cloud felt really bad for forcing little Sora to take a bath when he was so obviously afraid of it.

Leon, meanwhile, picked Riku up and wrapped him in a towel as well. Riku shook his head and sent water flying everywhere. Leon scowled as some water hit his face and Riku giggled.

"All right, guys," Cloud nodded. "Now that you're all clean, it's bed time."

"No it isn't," Riku stated and Sora nodded his head. Cloud slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked.

"He needs to run first," Leon answered and Cloud glanced over at him.

"Run?"

Leon shrugged. "Sora's mom said that Riku never went to bed unless he ran to the beach and back, to wear himself out."

"Once again," Cloud frowned. "Why were you talking to Sora's mother about this stuff?"

"…"

"…Right," Cloud sighed. "Um, ok. Let's find you something to wear and then you can go run." He walked out of the bathroom and came back a couple minutes later with two of teenage Sora's shirts.

"These were the smallest clothes I could find," Cloud slipped the shirts over Riku and Sora's head. They fell to their ankles.

"It's ok," Riku shrugged. "I still run."

Leon walked Riku to the door and the moment he opened it the four year old was gone. Sora bounced out onto the porch happily, holding a stuffed teddy bear, which looked remarkably like him, close to his chest as he watched Riku running. Riku ran to the shoreline that Sora's house was on then turned to come back.

He repeated the process twice before collapsing on the porch, exhausted.

"Now bed," Riku panted. Sora was already half asleep standing up but he still managed to speak.

"Hmm, Riku has to go potty first," he yawed.

Leon sighed and picked Sora up, since it was obvious he wasn't walking anywhere on his own, and let Riku lead the way inside and back upstairs to the bathroom. Unlike Sora, Riku didn't like an audience for this particular activity. He closed the bathroom door and came out a minute later demanding help to wash his hands.

Once that was done, Cloud carried Riku to the bed where Sora was already sleeping. He tucked him under the covers and smiled as Riku grabbed Sora, unconsciously muttering, "My Sor-Sor" in his sleep. Cloud sighed and flicked off the light, heading downstairs to where Leon was watching TV.

"We forgot to call our parents," Leon commented dryly; Cloud just waved it off.

"They'll get over it," he fell onto the couch. "I'm exhausted."

A few minutes later they were both asleep with the TV still running some random infomercial.

* * *

**A/N: How do you think I did with Leon and Cloud's characters? I think I got Leon pretty well, at least. I also enjoyed the part when Leon just picked Sora up and dropped him in the bathtub. Really, that's not something you do to a kid unless they really need. Like if they had just been playing in mud then you could get away with that, otherwise, no.**

**REVIEWS!**

**Question from Lady Samurai: What's with all the vacations Sora's parent's take?**

**Answer: They just like going places. I mentioned before that Sora's family didn't have much money, well it's 'cause Sora's parents always go places and use up all the money.**

**Comment to Luthien-Ikari: Ya, that's what I meant. And I can't wait to see how the doujin's doing. When you're ready to post it, I'm going to put a direct link to your Devian Art page so that everyone can see them. That is, if you don't mind, of course.**

**Next Time: Chapter Four: Teenage Moms; in which Riku and Sora go missing, steal candy, everyone meets Kairi and Wakka and secrets are revealed.**


	4. Teenage Moms

**Chapter length…7pages**

**Chapter Four: Teenage Moms**

The next day, Cloud and Leon didn't wake up until around noon. For a moment, they forgot where they were. Then the last traces of sleep left them and the teens groaned in annoyance. Cloud sat up and repeatedly poked Leon until the other boy growled at him and got up as well.

"What time is it?" Cloud asked.

"11:53."

"Where are Sora and Riku?"

Leon shrugged; how should he know, he just woke up. Cloud looked worried and got up to look for the kids. He came back into the living room a minute later looking scared.

"They're gone!" He exclaimed. "They're not upstairs and the front door's opened!"

"…" Leon growled in anger. "You check the beach, I'll go walk around up here and look for them."

Cloud nodded and dashed off, Leon followed at a more sedate pace. He glanced into the kitchen and saw two bowls sitting in the sink in addition to the two from yesterday. Leon suddenly wasn't worried at all about the little toddlers. He got the feeling they did this a lot and really, those two didn't need looking after. They seemed perfectly cable of doing it themselves.

Leon shut the door and saw Cloud's blonde hair walking around the beach. He looked truly worried about their young friends and Leon almost smiled. Almost. Instead, he shook the thoughts away and started to wander down the street, keeping a sharp look out for a mob of brown or a flow silver hair. He made it to the end of the street then turned back the way he'd come.

When he was passing Riku's house, he noticed the front door was open. He frowned and made his way over to it. Entering the house without bothering to knock, Leon could suddenly hear the sound of laughing little voices. He walked upstairs and found Sora and Riku sitting in front of a TV playing video games. Riku was playing and Sora was watching and laughing occasionally as his friend continued to beat the computer.

For a moment, all Leon did was watch them. He was slightly disturbed to find that he felt something which could only be described as relief flowing through him. Why the heck did he care about these little brats? It must've been because he felt guilty for turning them into kids in the first place. Ya, that was it. Leon cleared his throat and stepped into the room.

Riku paused the game and turned to look up at him. "Hi Leon, we're playing racing."

"You wanna play?" Sora asked smiling.

"Why did you two run off like that?" Leon demanded, ignoring the request to play.

Sora and Riku looked confused. "Sora doesn't have games like this and we were bored," Riku answered, as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

Leon cocked an eyebrow. "So you just take off?"

"Momma and Papa don't mind," Sora piped up. Leon sighed; he couldn't exactly punish them for doing something their parents apparently allowed them to do on a regular basis.

"Let's go," Leon shook his head and turned to leave.

"But racing!" Riku exclaimed. Leon growled in annoyance, yet again.

"Fine, bring it with us," he muttered and waited as Sora and Riku scrambled around to get the console and all the games. When they had, the two followed Leon downstairs and back to Sora's house without a word. Cloud saw them and ran up from the beach.

"Where were you two?" He exclaimed.

"Playing," they answered together.

"They were in Riku's house," Leon grumbled. "Their parents allow them to disappear like that."

Cloud shook his head. "Speaking of which, we should call ours now. They probably want to rip our heads off."

* * *

Cloud had been right; their parents had wanted to rip their heads off. Despite that, they still allowed them to stay at Sora's house when Leon fed them the lie that Sora and Riku both were sick. Cloud's mother even offered to come over and make soup for them, but they declined her offer.

Once that had been taken care of, Cloud frowned when he saw that Sora and Riku were still wearing the oversized shirts of their teenage selves.

"We have to get them some clothes," he pointed out. "They really will get sick running around in nothing but a shirt."

"Fine," Leon agreed. "But where do you get kids clothes?"

"The mall?" Cloud suggested with a shrug.

"We might run into someone and Ansem said not to tell anyone," Leon countered.

"So then where should we go?"

"Why not try the mini-mall?" Leon suggested with a shrug of his lean shoulders.

"But that place is for the old people," Cloud whined. Leon didn't answer him. "Fine, let's go. Sora, Riku, we're leaving, turn the game off now."

They did as told and walked over to the older boys. "Where we going?" Sora asked.

"To buy you some clothes to wear, you can't run around all the time in just a shirt," Cloud answered.

Sora smiled, "K." He held his arms out to Cloud in the universal "pick me up" way that all little kids seemed to know. Cloud couldn't resist a smile as he lifted the little boy into his arms.

"Riku, would you like Leon to carry you?" Cloud asked kindly. The look on Leon's face said quiet clearly that it didn't matter if he wanted to be carried or not because he wasn't going to do it.

"No, I can walk," Riku said firmly.

"Then I walk too," Sora tried to wiggle out of Cloud's arms.

"No, Sora carried," Riku ordered. "He'll just trip and hurt himself."

"Will not," Sora pouted.

"Will to," Riku countered.

"Will not.

"Will to.

"Not."

"To."

"Not."

"To."

"Enough," Leon snapped. "Let's just go." The four left the house, Riku walking and Sora content with being carried by Cloud.

* * *

When they arrived at the mini-mall, they were surprised to see it was a lot like the larger mall they usually went to with their friends. The only real big difference was that the things the stores sold were more suited for adults and older people. Cloud frowned as he glanced around.

"I don't think we're going to find anything for them here," he commented. "But let's look anyways."

Fifteen minutes later, they decided to take a break. They had searched the entire first floor of the mall and weren't having much luck. Sora and Riku were still running around in Sora's teenage self shirts. At the moment, Cloud and Leon were resting at a table and Sora and Riku had wondered away to look around but were still within sight.

"Maybe we should ask someone?" Cloud suggested. Leon raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean someone with a baby, like a mom or something."

"…"

"…Ya, you're right, I wouldn't want to go ask a strange woman where to by kid clothes either," Cloud sighed. "So what do we do now?"

"Check the upper level," Leon answered, getting up. Cloud grumbled and stood as well.

"Sora, Riku," the blonde called and looked for the boys. "Where'd they go?"

"HEY YOU KIDS! GET BACK HERE!" A voice shouted. Sora and Riku came flying out of a store and ran to Cloud and Leon. They hid behind them as an older man chased after them. The man stopped when he finally caught up to the little boys.

"Are those two yours?" The man demanded of Cloud and Leon.

"Why?" Leon snapped.

"They stole from my store, that's why," he accused.

"Riku, Sora," Cloud looked down at them. "Is that true?"

"No," Riku yelled.

"What's stole?" Sora asked.

"It's when you take things without permission and it's not a good thing to do," Cloud explained.

"But stores are where you go to get things," Riku commented, looking confused. "So how can you stole when they're given stuff away?"

"Because they're not giving things away, you have to pay for it before you can take it," Cloud replied.

"Oh…then we had to pay for the chocolate?" Riku asked, looking guilty.

"Yes Riku, you have to pay for anything you get in a store," Cloud sighed and turned back to the angry store owner. "We're very sorry about this, how much did they take?"

"At least five dollars worth of candy," the man said pompously. Leon raised an eyebrow at that; five dollars worth of candy was quiet a lot to eat, even for little kids.

"Riku, how much candy did you have?" Leon asked quietly while Cloud fished around for his wallet.

"I had one and Sora had one," Riku answered, looking at the ground.

"We will give two dollars," Leon said to the man before Cloud paid.

"What? But I said…" He began angrily, but Leon overrode him, looking furious.

"You lied to get them–" he gestured to Sora and Riku "–into trouble. There's no way they could have eaten five bucks worth of candy and not have any mess on them. Either take the two bucks or get out of here."

The man looked taken back before he glared at them and snatched the money from Cloud's hand and stalked off.

"It was only a three dollar difference," Cloud pointed out.

"It's the principal of the matter," Leon grumbled. "He thought he could bully us since we had kids, he was wrong."

"Had kids…" Cloud's eyes widen. "Wait, you mean that he thought Sora and Riku were our kids?"

Leon shrugged, "Probably. Sora does look like you only with darker coloring."

"And Riku does have your hair and attitude," Cloud mused, ignoring the glare sent his way. "Wow, it really does look like we're teenage parents, doesn't it?"

"…Let's find some clothes."

* * *

The four had just made it up to the second level of the mall when they saw a familiar shock of red hair. Before they had time to take off, Kairi turned around and locked eyes with them. She looked scared for a moment before quickly covering it up with a smile and calling to them as if nothing was wrong.

"Cloud, Leon," she smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Shopping," Cloud answered, and then noticed the empty stroller next to her. "What are you?"

"Oh, shopping as well," she said casually, too casually. Something was up.

"Ya…for what?" Cloud pressed.

"Oh, just…stuff," she shrugged. "What about you two?"

"Clothes!" Sora had popped up from behind them and smiled at the red haired girl. Kairi blinked at him in pure surprise.

"Um…who's this?" She asked, frowning a little. "And why does he look so…familiar."

"He's Sora," Riku stepped next to his friend. "And I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you." He added politely.

"Sora…and Riku…" Kairi blinked slowly. "Cloud, Leon, what's going on?"

The two boys exchanged looks. They might as well tell her, she'd already seen Sora and Riku anyways.

"We were in science class and accidentally de-aged Sora and Riku," Cloud explained. "Ansem is trying to make an antidote but we have to take care of them until then. You gotta promise not to tell though."

"You de-aged them?" She asked in shock. "Wow…that takes talent." They glared at her. "Oh, you two look exactly like your baby pictures." She smiled and picked Sora up. "Like a giant teddy bear."

"Didn't you know them when they were little?" Cloud asked. "I thought you three always knew each other."

"Oh no," Kairi shook her head. "I didn't move here until I was seven and we weren't friends until we turned nine and girls stopped having coodies." She giggled.

"Where's the baby?" Riku asked, looking in the stroller.

"Oh, she's um…" Kairi was suddenly very nervous.

"Hey Kairi, I found the perfect outfit for little Eliot, ya!" A voice called out and they turned to see Wakka walking towards them, holding a baby. He froze at the sight of Cloud and Leon. "Heh, Cloud, Leon, what're you doing here?"

"Shopping," Cloud answered. "You?"

"Um…I'm just…" Wakka stuttered.

"Kairi, is that baby yours and Wakka's?" Leon questioned.

"…Yes, but please don't tell anyone!" Kairi cried. "We'd get into so much trouble if people knew!" She clutched onto Sora, who she was still holding, and had tears in her eyes.

"Calm down," Cloud soothed. "We won't tell. But…how?"

"It was a little over a year ago," Wakka sighed, "At the spring dance. We didn't use protection."

"Who knows?" Leon inquired.

"Our family, Sora, Riku, Selphie, and Tidus," Kairi sighed. "They were all really cool about it and helped us through everything. Especially Sora and Riku. Those two have been our babysitters ever since little Eliot was born and all they charge us is a cooked meal."

"They've been lifesavers for us, ya," Wakka smiled. "There would be no way we could afford a babysitter and our parents…weren't pleased when we said we were keeping the baby. They allow us to live with them, but refuse to help take care of their granddaughter."

"That sucks," Cloud frowned. "A deal, then? We won't tell about Eliot so long as you don't tell about Sora and Riku."

"What about Sora and Riku?" Wakka demanded suspiciously.

"They've been turned into kids," Kairi laughed and gestured to the two toddlers, who were watching the baby in Wakka's arms curiously.

"Well…" Wakka blinked. "That's strange, ya."

"Hey," Cloud realized. "You said that you'd found an outfit for your baby."

"Ya…"

"Does that mean you know where to buy little kid clothes?"

"Of course," Kairi laughed then looked to see what Sora and Riku were wearing. "My gosh! You have them running around in shirts?"

"It's all we could find," Cloud snapped defensively. "Their parents didn't keep any baby clothes."

"Well you can't have them running about like that, they'll get sick," Kairi frowned. "Come with us, we'll show you where to go."

The two teen parents led the way to a small store that was devoted to children five and under. There was a small section to the back filled with toys and a couple other kids playing. Sora and Riku laughed and ran off to go play.

"How old are they?" Kairi asked.

"Three and four," Cloud answered.

She pointed to the back left of the store. "Then you'll want that section over there, it's for toddlers and older. Wakka, where's the outfit you wanted to show me?"

While Kairi and Wakka went to check out the baby section, Cloud and Leon made their way to where Kairi had pointed them. They looked at the clothes, then at Sora and Riku playing, and then back at the clothes.

"What do we get them?" Cloud asked, Leon shrugged.

They started looking through the clothes before they realized that they were looking in the girls section.

"Um…where are the boys' clothes?" Cloud muttered, once again, Leon just shrugged. Kairi then chose that moment to appear next to them.

"Having trouble?" She smiled happily at them and they scowled back. "Boys clothes are right over here."

She led them to some different racks in the same section and started going through them. Leon noticed she seemed to be enjoying herself and that Wakka was sitting in the play area with their baby. He was amazed at how these two could manage to take care of a one year old on their own, but he and Cloud couldn't keep an eye on two oddly mature toddlers.

Kairi suddenly squealed and held up a small pair of jeans and matching shirt. The jeans had a baby Tigger on them and the shirt matched.

"Riku, come here for a minute, please," Kairi called.

Riku stood up and ran over to her happily. She placed the clothes in front of him, to see if they would fit, and smiled when it looked like they would.

"Oh, you have to get these for him," the red head exclaimed. "They're simply too adorable not to!"

The teens shrugged, they'd take her word for it.

Kairi sent Riku back to playing and started looking around again. Eventually, she had managed to find three outfits for Riku and three for Sora. She then helped (more like picked for them) find underwear for the two. Once they were done, they went up to the counter and paid for the clothes. Cloud and Leon split the surprisingly low, but still too high, price.

"What about you two?" Cloud asked. "I thought you said you'd found an outfit for Eliot."

"Oh um…" Kairi looked a little embarrassed. "It was a little on the pricy side, so we decided not to get it."

"Go get it," Leon ordered.

"No, we don't need any charity, ya," Wakka interrupted.

"Not charity," Leon answered. "I don't do charity. Consider it…a late baby shower present."

"Ya, and thanks for helping pick out some clothes," Cloud added. "We had no idea what we were doing."

Kairi blushed and Wakka wrapped the arm that wasn't holding the baby around her.

"Thanks you two," she smiled and dashed to get the outfit.

While she did that, Cloud took Riku and Sora to the changing rooms and put their new clothes on. He came back the same time as Kairi and the red head couldn't help but squeal at their cuteness. Sora blushed and dug his face into Cloud's leg, embarrassed; Riku just looked at the girl like she was crazy.

After paying for the baby outfit the group left the store together. Cloud turned to Kairi and Wakka.

"Why not come over to Sora's house for a while?" He invited. "Since you said your parents don't exactly approve of Eliot."

"Oh no, that's all right," Kairi smiled. "But…"

She was cut off by the sounds of grumblings.

"…We haven't eaten all day," Cloud admitted and Wakka laughed.

"Ya, I think they be wantin' something to eat," he teased.

"Well, all right," Kairi agreed. "And you're right, it's not like our parents would care."

"Cool, let's go then," Cloud led the way outside, once again carrying Sora in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Why can't I write a pleasantly happy story for once? Just something simple and fluffy without touching on bigger issues, like teen pregnancy or whether it's right to be gay or not? Ah, whatever.**

**REVIEWS!**

**First Question from SensiblyTainted: Why is Sora so afraid of the tub?**

**Answer: I do explain this some in later chapters, but basically it was because his father accidentally left him in the tub when it was filling up and Sora almost drowned. I think that's a justifiable reason to be afraid.**

**Comment to Luthien-Ikari: I know, I totally agree! Dai and Sora are so much alike. But Sora is more pouty-like and Dai's more the "polite I'm so sorry" type of kid.**

**Comment to Seena58: Leon is the main character in Final Fantasy Eight. He's a lot like Cloud and just as cute.**

**Second Question from dimonyo-anghel: Why's Sora afraid of the tub?**

**Answer: Um…read the answer to SensiblyTainted's review. She asked the same thing.**

**Comment to Sunshine Pie: Actually, Luthien-Ikari made a doujinshi for my other fic, Forgetful Darkness. That's what I was talking about. Leon Cloud goodness comes next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: I will tell you only the title. Chapter Five: Thunderstorms (It's just a kiss.)**


	5. Thunderstorms It’s just a kiss

**Chapter Length 8 pages.**

**For all those who didn't like the Kairi/Wakka pairing, my apologies. It was just to add a little something to the story. After this chapter they won't be back.**

**Chapter Five: Thunderstorms (It's just a kiss)**

When they arrived back at Sora's home, Sora and Riku bounced off somewhere to go play. Wakka set up a blanket in the living room and sat Eliot down on it. The little baby cooed happily and waved her chubby arms around playfully. Kairi smiled happily at the sight and headed to the kitchen.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" She called.

Sora and Riku appeared out of seemingly nowhere and looked up at Kairi hopefully with wide, innocent eyes.

"Pancake?" They suggested in cute, little kid voices.

"We can't have pancakes at two in the afternoon," Cloud frowned. "Those are for breakfast."

Riku and Sora sniffed a little and turned wide, puppy dog eyes on Kairi.

"Please?" They whispered together.

"No, now come on you two, get out of…" Cloud didn't get the chance to finish because Kairi squealed and knelt down. She scooped Sora into a tight hug, but Riku managed to dodge her before she got him as well.

"Pancakes it is!" Kairi called and started looking through the cupboards for any pancake mix.

Cloud grumbled under his breath and sat back on the couch. Sora and Riku walked past him, laughing under their breath.

"Told ya," Riku whispered. "Works every time."

Cloud looked at them incredulous and Leon, Leon was tempted to laugh. But he didn't, 'cause Leon doesn't laugh.

After everyone ate a late lunch of pancakes, (Riku and Sora eating the majority of it) they decided to go to the park. Riku and Sora were bouncing off the walls from all the sugary syrup and they figured it would be a good way to let them blow off some energy.

"Besides," Kairi shrugged. "No one ever goes to the park anymore, so we won't have to worry about being seen."

So they gathered a few things like water and some apples for a snack and headed out.

* * *

The park was lively and filed with other kids and parents. Sora and Riku dashed off to go play while the teens found a spot on the grass and sat. They didn't talk much but just enjoyed being out in the sun and being able to relax for a little. A very little because soon Sora and Riku came running up them.

"Come play, Cloud," Riku tugged on his hand.

"Leon too," Sora grabbed and pulled on Leon's hand.

"Not right now, why don't you two go play?" Cloud suggested and took his hand back.

"No! Play with Cloud and Leon," Sora whined. "Please?"

"We've been really good," Riku added.

"Ya, really good!" Sora agreed, nodding his head vigorously.

"All right, let's go," Cloud sighed. "That includes you, Leon."

Leon _looked_ at him.

"I don't care about your image in the least," the blonde reached down and grabbed Leon, pulling him to his feet before the other could protest. "Now let's go." They followed after Sora and Riku, dragging Leon after them.

Half an hour later, Cloud and Leon were, as they put it, released from the evil clutches of the devil incarnate. They collapsed (though it was in a dignified way) next to Kairi and Wakka, who were laughing at them amusedly. Sora and Riku, still full of energy, continued to play without them.

"Ri-Ri?" Sora called, trying to climb up after his friend.

"What?" Riku yelled back, not bothering to look at him.

"Why does Cloud and Leon look at each other like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like Mommy and Daddy, and Papa and Mama look at each other," Sora elaborated and finally made it next to Riku in the middle of the jungle-gym they were playing on.

"Duh, Sora," Riku rolled his eyes. "It's 'cause they love each other."

"But then why don't they bite each other like mamma and papa?" The three-year-old asked, confused.

"I don't know," Riku shrugged. "And it's not biting, it's called kissing."

"How'd you know?" Sora asked curiously.

"'Cause I know everything, got it?"

"Got it!" Sora agreed happily.

"Good," Riku nodded approvingly and started to climb higher, Sora quickly moving to follow.

"Hey, watch it twerp!" A loud voice yelled and Sora suddenly found himself falling. He hit the ground with a thud and blinked in surprise. When he realized what had happened, he opened his mouth and started crying loudly.

"Sor-Sor!" Riku exclaimed and leapt off the jungle-gym to his friend's side. "Are you ok?" Sora shook his head and kept crying. Riku turned to look at the large boy who had shoved his friend down and glared.

"You're gonna regret that!" He called and was suddenly climbing again. The other boy's eyes widen in fear and he started climbing higher as well. Before Riku had a chance to get the kid, someone grabbed him around the waist and pulled him off the jungle-gym.

"What's going on?" Leon demanded in a cold voice. The little boy Riku had been trying to attack started crying and a plump woman, wearing so much make-up she looked like a clown, came running over.

"What are you doing to my son?" She demanded, glaring at Leon.

Riku spoke before Leon could answer. "I'm going push him for hurting my Sor-Sor!"

Leon raised an eyebrow at him and looked at Sora. Cloud was currently holding him and gently getting Sora to show him a bloody scrape on his elbow. Sora had stopped screaming but was still crying quietly.

"What are you talking about?" The clown woman asked, apparently forgetting that Riku was only four.

"Your son pushed Sora down and hurt him," Leon stated coldly and gestured to Sora and Cloud. The clown woman looked shocked then turned angry eyes on her boy.

"Is this true, Jonathon? Did you push that little boy down?" She demanded.

Jonathon pouted, "He was in my way."

"Why you…!" Riku started thrashing about in Leon's arms, trying to get at Jonathon.

"Mommy, that boy's trying to hurt me!" The large boy wailed.

"It'd be no more then you deserved," his mother snapped. "Now you get down from there and say sorry this instant!"

"No!" He yelled. "Daddy says if someone's in your way then you move them! I didn't do nothing wrong!"

"Oh did he? Well your father and I will have a long chat about that," the woman hissed and grabbed her son, putting him before Sora. "Your Daddy shouldn't have taught you that, now say you're sorry to this boy."

Jonathon sniffed and glared at Sora. "Sorry."

Sora glared right back. "Apology not accepted. You're not sorry at all."

Leon and Cloud blinked in surprise. That was exactly like how teenage Sora was. He never accepted an apology unless the person actually meant it. Had he actually been like this when he was little, or was the potion starting to wear off?

"Ya, you'd better get away from _my_ Sor-Sor or I'll push you down," Riku growled and the boy hid behind his mother.

"Enough, Sora, Riku," Leon ordered and the two feel quiet. "We're leaving."

"I am truly sorry about this," the clown woman sighed.

"It's fine," Leon answered, as Cloud stood up with Sora in his arms. "But perhaps it would be wise to tell his father not to teach things like this. It would be unfortunate if your son grew up to be nothing more then a playground bully."

The group walked away, back to where Kairi and Wakka were sitting, having seen the whole thing. Kairi tried to take Sora to look at his arm, but the little boy cried and hugged Cloud closer. Kairi shook her head.

"We don't have anything here to clean that with," she sighed. "You'll have to take him home. I'm sure Sora has a first-aid kit _somewhere_ around the house, with how many times he manages to fall down."

"All right," Cloud sighed. "Then we're going home, we'll see you guys later."

"You want us to come?" Wakka asked.

"No, we'll be fine," Cloud smiled a little in Leon's direction. "I doubt that Mr. Protective is going to let either boy out of his sight again." He based this off the assumption that Leon had yet to put Riku back down.

"Yes, Leon is quite protective when he cares about someone, isn't he?" Kairi giggled. "All right, we'll see ya later then."

"Ya, bye man," Wakka nodded goodbye.

Leon led the way back to Sora's house, not noticing the small smiled Cloud wore as he watched him carrying Riku. Leon was holding him a bit closer then necessary and was absently running his hand through Riku's hair, unknowingly lulling the little boy to sleep. Cloud couldn't help but think Leon looked very mature like that.

* * *

Once they got back to Sora's house, Cloud had managed to find the first aid kit under the kitchen sink. Why they had it under the kitchen sink and not in the bathroom like normal people, Cloud could only guess. Then again, as he thought about it, Sora's family hardly seemed like a "normal" family at all.

It took a few minutes but Cloud finally got Sora's cut cleaned and a band-aid on it. Sora pouted when he saw the band-aid was a plain one since; they didn't have any of the special kind with colors or characters on them. When Cloud was done tending to him, he set Sora down and sent him off to play with Riku. He walked into the living room and found Leon looking out the window.

"What's up?" Cloud asked.

"It's going to rain," Leon muttered.

"How can you tell?" Cloud moved to the window. It was a little darker then usual but there weren't any rain clouds in the sky.

"…It's silent. There's no bugs making noise and everything seems perfectly calm. The wind is light and warm and the water has larger waves then normal. It's the calm before the storm."

Cloud looked at Leon in surprise. He had never heard the other teen talk like this. In fact, Leon was talking a lot more then he usually did ever since this whole fiasco started. The look on Leon's face as he stared out the window was relaxed and content. Cloud didn't think he'd ever see such an emotion as content on his friend's face. The blonde couldn't help but smile.

"Ya, I guess it is," he whispered, though he didn't know why. "Any idea when it'll get here? Because I am not letting Riku run around in the rain, no matter how much he screams."

"It was bad enough that we had them running around in shirts," Leon commented and once again, Cloud was surprised. Leon never voluntarily spoke unless he had a good reason to.

"We should call Ansem," Leon sighed and turned from the window.

"What, why?" Cloud asked, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"Because something is odd about those two and I think that the potion might be wearing off," Leon muttered. "They act way too mature for their age."

"That could just be from being forced to take care of themselves all the time," Cloud pointed out. "We've already established their parents weren't all that responsible."

Leon picked up the phone and dialed his science teacher's number.

"How do ya know Ansem's number?"

"…"

"…Right," Cloud turned around. "You do that and I'll try and find us some dinner."

He walked into the kitchen, not noticing Riku and Sora hiding behind the chair. The two little boys scurried upstairs into Sora's room.

"See, I told you they loved each other," Riku said in a, "I-told-you-so" voice.

"But then why don't they kiss like momma and papa?" Sora whined.

"I don't know, maybe they just being stubborn?" Riku shrugged.

"Stubborn?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Ya, Daddy told me that when mommy's being stubborn then he never gets any kisses," Riku stated, matter-of-factly.

"Ok, so how do we un-stubborn them?" Sora asked eagerly.

"Hmm…" Riku thought about it for a moment. "Well, daddy always brings home flowers and then they watch a movie when I'm supposed to be asleep. We don't got any flowers, but we do got movies."

"So we make Leon and Cloud watch a movie and they stop being stubborn?"

"Yup," Riku nodded firmly. "But it'll have to be at night, that's when Daddy always makes up with mommy."

"Ok! So what movie do we have them watch?"

"Let's go look in mamma and papa's room," Riku suggested. "I don't think they'll like any of our movies."

"Right," Sora nodded, and dutifully followed Riku to his parent's bedroom. They two kids walked over to the cabinet underneath the television and pulled it open. They began looking through the movies, trying to find one that had a pretty cover.

"Hey, here's one!" Riku reached to the very back of the cabinet and pulled out two movies.

"This is perfect, it has two people kissing on the front," Sora exclaimed.

"Let's use this one," Riku suggested, holding one up. "It has two boys on it, just like Cloud and Leon." Sora nodded enthusiastically.

"Sora, Riku," Cloud's voice called. "Are you two up there? Dinners ready."

Sora giggled. "Heh, he sounds like momma."

"We'll put this in after dinner," Riku decided, placing the movies back in the cabinet. "Then they'll stop being stubborn for sure."

"For sure!" Sora echoed and the two ran downstairs to eat.

* * *

During dinner Sora and Riku couldn't sit still. They were bouncing in their seats and smiled happily as they quickly devoured their food, which was left over pancakes since Cloud didn't know how to cook and Leon wasn't allowed near the stove since he set it on fire making spaghetti.

After they finished their meal, Sora and Riku dashed up stairs to get their pajamas on. Riku said that he didn't want to run tonight because it was cold out from the incoming rain. If he had said that to his parents, they would have known right away that something was up, but Cloud and Leon just shrugged and accepted his excuse. They tucked Sora and Riku into bed and headed downstairs. The minute they shut the door, Riku and Sora jumped out of bed.

They snuck into Sora's parent's room and grabbed the movie before silently making their way downstairs. After seeing that Cloud and Leon were washing dishes in the kitchen, the two little boys snuck into the living room. They pushed the movie into the VCR and grabbed the remote on the couch. As Cloud and Leon came out of the kitchen, the boys quickly hid behind a chair, smiling at each other. Once the older teens collapsed next to each other on the couch, Riku used the remote to turn the TV on, and then press play for the VCR.

Cloud started in surprise when the TV turned on by itself. He glanced at Leon, who shrugged, and was about to get up to turn it off when the VCR clicked on as well and started playing a movie. Cloud choked on nothing as his eyes stared at the screen in shock.

It was a gay porno and apparently was halfway done because when the movie turned on, the two actors were already in the throws of passion. Cloud found his brain shut down as he stared at the x-rated material in shock. Leon was in a similar predicament but kept enough of his senses to rush to the TV and switch it off. He was horribly disturbed to find that he was…turned on.

"Umm…that was…" Cloud tried to think of what that was.

"Unexpected," Leon supplied.

"Ya, let's go with that," Cloud agreed as Leon sat next to him. Both were suddenly very uncomfortable.

Leon glanced over at Cloud and quickly looked away, cursing himself. He was acting like an embarrassed school girl. This was _Cloud_ for crying out loud, his best friend since they were kids. The only person who could actually guess what he was thinking and interrupt his body language so well that sometimes it seemed they held entire conversations without speaking. He was acting ridiculous, he did not have a crush on his best friend, who was, by-the-way, a _boy_.

Did he?

Cloud, likewise, was having a similar dilemma. He found that he couldn't look Leon in the eye without being completely embarrassed. What would happen if Cloud admitted that the porn had been oddly…entertaining? It wasn't like he was gay or anything. It wasn't like he had a crush on Leon.

Did he?

Behind the couch Sora and Riku were pouting. They had been so sure their plan was full proof. But Leon and Cloud were just sitting in awkward silence, a very light blush on both their cheeks. It seemed that Leon and Cloud were much more stubborn then Sora and Riku's parents were.

Cloud was desperate to end the unbearable silence that had fallen between himself and his friend. His mind searched for a topic and grasped the first thing that came to him.

"What did Ansem say?" He asked.

Leon blinked at him before answering. "About what?"

"About Sora and Riku."

"That it could be the potion wearing off," Leon answered. "Or else they're just really mature kids."

Cloud snorted and leaned back, "We already knew that."

Leon leaned back as well, the tension disappearing from his shoulders. "Ya well, he bit my head off for calling at all. He's only just figured out how we made the potion in the first place, now he has to find a way to counteract it."

"Well, it's a start," Cloud shrugged. They fell silent and heard a quiet rumble that seemed far away.

"Thunder," Leon whispered, unconsciously leaning closer to the blonde.

Cloud, also unknowingly, leaned closer to Leon, "When I was little, I used to be afraid of thunder." He admitted quietly.

"Really? You think being named "Cloud" you wouldn't be," Leon teased.

Cloud ignored him. "My mother always told me not to be afraid of the thunder. She said that all it was, was the angles in heaven going bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Uh-huh," a small smile played on Cloud's lips. "Whenever there was a thunderstorm and Tifa was over, we'd sit at the window listening to the thunder. The louder the boom, the more pins the angles knocked down. The loudest ones were always strikes. When we got bored of that, Tifa and I would play hide-from-the-thunder," Cloud smiled fondly at the memory. "We'd stand by the window and duck whenever we heard thunder."

"I never played those types of games when I was little," Leon admitted. "It was always just another day for me. There was never anything special about the weather, it just was."

"Ya, we eventually stopped playing them as well, but it was fun while it lasted," Cloud smiled softly and glanced up at Leon. It was then he noticed how close they were. Cloud's head was resting on Leon's shoulder and Leon's head was resting on his own. Leon moved back a little and looked in the blonde's blue eyes with an unreadable expression.

Cloud cocked his head very slightly to the left and glanced at his friend, a little confused. He found himself moving forward slowly and was even more surprised when Leon also moved forward. They hesitated for the briefest of moments, before their lips met in a chaste kiss. They looked at each other briefly before Leon moved forward and captured Cloud's lip in a gentle, yet more powerful, kiss.

Cloud responded after a moment's uncertainty and Leon took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. He pressed his lips harder on Cloud's and ran a tongue over his bottom lip. Cloud hissed quietly in pleasure, right when a loud bang of thunder erupted from outside. The teens sprang apart, shocked as reality came crashing down. Before they could say anything a loud squeak came from behind the chair. Leon leaned back to see Sora and Riku huddled together.

"What are you two doing?" He demanded, thankful that it was too dark to see the blush on his face.

"Thunder bad," Sora whispered and hugged tighter to Riku when there was another boom.

"Lightning scary," Riku added and closed his eyes so he couldn't see the flash of it that followed the thunder. The storm was right on top of them now and there was thunder and lightning every few seconds.

"Come here you two," Cloud smiled kindly and held his arms out. Sora and Riku jumped up and joined the two on the couch. Sora crawled into Cloud's arms while Riku curled up next to Leon.

"Ya know," Leon muttered, feeling oddly talkative. "Thunder isn't anything to be afraid of. It's just angels bowling in heaven." Cloud couldn't resist the smile that spread across his face.

"What 'bout lightning?" Riku asked.

"That's just the angel's way of letting you know that there's about to be a big noise," Cloud answered. There was a bang of thunder and Sora flinched, huddling closer into Cloud's arms; Riku did the same.

"Why don't we play a game," Cloud suggested. "It's something I used to do when I was little."

"Game?" Sora sniffed.

"Yup, when you hear the thunder, you have to guess how many pins the angels knocked down, ok?"

"K," Sora and Riku muttered. They sat in silence, waiting for the thunder. It didn't take long before a rapid flashing of lightning lit the room for a second and crash of thunder followed it.

"How many do you guys think that was?" Cloud asked, gently rubbing circles on Sora's trembling back.

"Seven," Riku whispered.

"I agree," Cloud smiled. There was another, slightly softer boom.

"And that one?"

"Six," Riku again answered.

"Sora, why don't you guess the next one?" Cloud suggested. The brunette just shook his head and held Cloud closer. There was a crack of lightning and Cloud smiled.

"Ok, this'll be a big one," he predicted, and no sooner had he said that did a huge boom of thunder shake the whole house.

"Strike," Riku yelled, even as he grabbed Leon tighter.

"No like strikes," Sora whimpered.

"It's ok, Sora," Cloud whispered. "It's just noise, it can't hurt you."

"Ya, it's just angels having fun," Leon added, keeping up with their tale. "Would an angel hurt you?"

"Yes," Sora muttered sadly. Cloud and Leon exchanged surprised looks at this but Riku spoke before they could question him.

"Shh, Sor-Sor, it's a game," Riku whispered to him. "You like games."

"Not thunder games," Sora answered. "I'm cold."

Cloud sighed, "Let's go upstairs and get some sleep," he suggested. "You two need your rest."

Cloud and Leon carried them upstairs into Sora's room, but when they tried to put them down, neither toddler would let go. They were too afraid to be left alone and eventually Cloud and Leon gave in to their pleas. The older teens sighed and crawled into Sora's bed with them. It was a tight fit, but Sora and Riku hardly took up any room, so they all managed.

The teens stayed with the little kids until they were sound asleep. But whenever they tried to get up, Sora or Riku would grab them in their sleep and refuse to let go. They sighed and resigned themselves to being stuck where they were for the night. Cloud turned his head to the left and Leon turned his to the right; they were both too embarrassed to look at each other. After all, it wasn't everyday you shared a kiss with your best friend that just happened to be the same sex as you.

But, whatever, they'd deal with it in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a long time since I updated…anything. But for anyone who reads my other stuff, he's the scoop. Forgetful Darkness will be updated later tonight or tomorrow. Power Within will be sometime during this week or else this weekend. Dying Happily Living Lonely, I haven't even started on the next chapter for that one, so it won't be up for a little while.**

**I'm going to have time to work on Thursday because my friend is being induced and we're going to be at the hospital the entire time…waiting. I hope she's not in labor long. But I can't wait! My sister is going to be like the number one baby sister for the baby so I'll get to see her lots! I'm so excited! Yay! New baby!**

**REVIEWS!**

**Comment to Seena: Ya, his real name is Squall Leonheart but in Kingdom Hearts he says his name is Leon. Sine this is a KH fic I figured that's what I would use. Your vacations almost over… (Whoosh)**

**Comment to Reina-183: Ya, I love that story. But I though mine was different from the other fics that have characters turned into little kids. 'Cause really, how many little kid fics out there have Leon and Cloud taking care of children? Sorry about the Kairi/Wakka thing, it was a spur of the moment idea. No worries, they won't make an appearance again.**

**Question from Kai's Phoenix: Does Sora and Riku get together as teens or kids?**

**Answer: Sora and Riku goodness comes next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: You get an insight about Sora and Riku's parents, Sora gets sick, Riku ask questions and Ansem gives them a call. Title: Back Again**


	6. Back Again

**For anyone that likes DNAngel, there's a new C2 community called Shonenai created by frozenmagicfire. I'm a staff member for it so any DNAngel slash fans _please_ go check it out and subscribe.**

**Chapter Length: 8 pages.**

**Chapter Six: Back Again**

When Cloud woke up from his sleep, he noticed that he was alone in the bed. Outside the wind kept howling but there was no rain or thunder anymore. Cloud sat up and stretched with a yawn, looking around. His eyes landed on the clock and he was surprised to see that it was almost noon. He stood up and headed downstairs, still wearing the clothes he'd slept in.

When he entered the living room, Cloud couldn't help but smile. Leon and Riku were playing a video game and Sora was watching happily. He'd kept pointing out secrets to Leon and giving him advice, but no matter what he said, Riku was still winning. The game ended and Riku smirked at Leon cockily.

"That makes it three to zero," Riku mocked. "Even Sora's better then you at this."

"How did you beat me?" Leon demanded. "No one ever beats me at that game."

"Well, not everyone can be as good as me," Riku stated concededly.

"Shut it," the older teen snapped.

"Can we have breakfast now?" Sora asked.

"Fine…" Leon grumbled and got up, the two others following him.

They walked into the kitchen and Cloud couldn't help but smiled. Leon must've wanted to let him sleep in so he'd entertained the kids with something quiet. It must've been a major blow to his pride to lose to a four year old at his favorite PS2 game.

Cloud followed them into the kitchen and said good morning.

"More like good afternoon," Leon grumbled. "Why is there no food in this house?"

"'Cause Sora ate it all?" Cloud suggested, amused.

"I did not!" Sora exclaimed and little Riku snickered at him.

"I meant the other Sora," Cloud elaborated and the two looked at him confused.

"What other Sora?" Sora and Riku asked.

"Never mind," Cloud smiled. "What about cereal?"

"They inhaled the last of it this morning," Leon sighed as pulled out a box that read Hamburger Helper on the front. "Check to see if there's any hamburger in the freezer."

Cloud did so and was happy to find some hidden behind a bag of ice.

"Hamburger," he said, holding it up. "Do you even know how to cook this?"

"…"

"…Move, I'll do it," Cloud sighed.

* * *

Breakfast/lunch was actually pretty good. Cloud was pleased to discover that he wasn't a half-bad if he followed the direction exactly. He had called his mother a couple of times, when Leon and the kids where in the living room, to ask for help on how to do somethin. His mom had been amused to no end and walked him thought how to defrost and cook hamburger. 

Riku and Sora had devoured the food and complimented Cloud politely. The blonde was very proud of himself and blushed at their praise. Leon couldn't help think that he looked very cute like that. He almost blushed as he thought about their shared kiss, but managed to keep it under control and unnoticed. To distract himself, the brunette tuned into the conversation Cloud was having with the little kids.

"So how often are you two by yourselves?" Cloud asked.

Riku shrugged, "Lots, but our neighbor, Mrs. Reyna, comes and keeps an eye on us when she can."

"She's very nice," Sora added. "But she doesn't approve of our parents."

Leon discreetly raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"She says they're too irresponsible," Riku continued. "And if we had anywhere else to go she would turn them in for child neglect."

"She's gonna report you?" Cloud asked, incredulous.

"No, Mrs. Reyna doesn't like orphanages or foster homes so she doesn't say anything," Riku explained. "But she does come to check on us lots and even lets us spend the night when nobodies home."

"That's terrible," Cloud muttered. "How can parents just take off on their kids?"

"Momma and Papa still love us," Sora pointed out. "They're just not read to be parents. They're still kids themselves."

"How old are they?"

"Momma's twenty, Papa's twenty-two." Sora began.

"And mommy's nineteen and daddy just turned twenty-two a little while ago," Riku finished.

"They had to be Kairi and Wakka's age when they had you then." Leon frowned. "Still, that's no excuse for abandoning you."

"They didn't abandon us," Riku snapped. "They always come back."

"Calm down," Cloud soothed. "We didn't mean anything by it. Why don't you two go play, but stay inside, it's too cold out and is supposed to rain again."

The little boys got up and stalked off without a word. They stomped upstairs and slammed the door shut. Cloud flinched and Leon sighed.

"The potion's wearing off," Leon muttered. "They're starting to talk like their teenage selves again."

"It's only been what, two days? It must not have been a very strong potion," Cloud mused.

"Whatever," Leon grumbled, "I'll just be glad when this is all over."

Cloud nodded slightly and an awkward silence fell between them. Both were suddenly reminded of the kiss they shared last nigh and made sure not to make eye contact with each other. Just as the silence was becoming too much, footsteps bounded down the stairs.

"Cloud, Leon!" Riku flew into the kitchen, looking terrified.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, getting up as Riku snatched his hand.

"Sora! Sora fell down and now he won't get up!" Riku cried. Leon quickly stood and headed upstairs; Cloud picked up Riku and followed.

They found Sora lying on his bedroom floor, shivering. Leon gently turned the boy over and held him in his lap.

"He has a fever," Leon said, holding his hand against his own forehead and Sora's. "Get a blanket, he's freezing."

Cloud snatched a heavy comforter off Sora's bed and handed it to Leon, who wrapped it tightly around Sora.

"Go check the house for some medicine," Leon ordered.

He stood with Sora in his arms and headed downstairs after Cloud. Riku followed next to him silently, worried about his best friend and angry that he couldn't do anything to help. Cloud came back a few minutes later empty handed; he couldn't find anything but the thermometer that was in the first aid kit, for some odd reason.

Leon took Sora's temperature and frowned unhappily when it read 102 degrees (Fahrenheit).

"We should take him to the doctor," Leon shook his head. "He needs medicine."

"All right, but how do we get there? It's practically a hurricane out so we can't walk and we don't have any money left."

Phone," Leon ordered and held his hand out. "Cloud handed him the phone without question and watched as Leon shifted Sora a little so he could dial the number. He put the receiver to his ear and waited a second before speaking.

"Anthony, it's Leon," he stated calmly. "I need a lift, now."

There was a brief silence when Cloud figured the other person was talking.

"1212 Key Lane," Leon answered.

There was another pause.

"Make it five," he ordered and hung up.

"Anthony's is going to give you a lift to the doctors, I'll stay here with Riku," Leon explained.

"No! I want to go with Sora!" Riku yelled.

"No, Anthony's got a motorcycle and we can't all go," Leon explained. "Cloud, you're better at this type of thing then me, so you take him."

"I don't know," Cloud muttered. "You seem to be doing pretty well to me."

"What?"

"Nothing," Cloud kneeled down to Riku. "Don't worry, Riku. I promise Sora will be fine." Riku sniffed but didn't object further. A few minutes later PERSON arrived and knocked on the door. Leon got handed Sora to Cloud and let him.

"This is stupid," Anthony complained when Leon opened the door. "It's a bloody hurricane out there and you want a lift? Where to, anyway?"

Leon gestured to Cloud, who was putting on his and Sora's jacket. "Take them to the nearest hospital and don't you dare breathe a word about this to _anyone_."

Anthony looked at him in surprise before nodding his head. "Come on then, let's go." He led the way outside into the roaring wind.

"Bye-bye, Sor-Sor," Riku whispered sadly as he watched them leave. Leon closed the door and sighed.

* * *

It had been three hours and they still hadn't heard from Cloud abut how Sora was doing. Leon was sprawled out on the couch, staring at the ceiling moodily. Riku was sitting on the floor staring at the TV but not really watching the movie that was on it. Leon had tried distracting him, but it didn't work so well. 

Riku growled quietly and shut the annoying movie off. Leon raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the four year old crawled onto his chest and laid his head down. He mumbled something and hugged the older boy close.

"What's up?" Leon muttered, his voice sounding sleepy.

"Want Sora," the little boy whined.

"We'll hear from them soon," Leon soothed. It felt weird trying to reassure someone that everything was going to be ok. Normally Leon would just tell them to shut up and wait, but ever since this fiasco had started he'd been acting strange.

First, he actually agreed to baby-sit Sora and Riku, he completely ignored the fact that this was mostly his fault in the first place. Then he'd actually been amused and showed it as he watched Sora and Riku interact with each other, not to mention all the strange thoughts he'd been having about Cloud. And to add to that he'd actually _kissed_ Cloud! Leon was _still_ trying to figure out what that was all about.

The brunette also had the strong suspicion that Riku and Sora had something to do with that gay porn that had suddenly appeared on the TV. He'd been protective of not only Sora and Riku, but Cloud as well when they'd gone out. Yelling at the rude shopkeeper and getting up in the clown-like woman's face when her son had hurt Sora. He was just acting so strange and no matter what he said to himself, Leon couldn't help but like the change. But only a little bit.

The phone rang and Leon sat up quickly, almost knocking Riku down, who was half asleep on his chest. Leon moved the little boy, who rubbed his eyes tiredly, and grabbed the phone quickly.

"Hello?" He winced at how desperate his voice sounded.

"Leon? This is Ansem," his science teacher stated coolly.

"Oh, what's up?" Leon tried to hide his disappointment that it wasn't Cloud.

"I've managed to come up with an antidote. Get Riku and Sora to the school now," the man ordered.

"I can't," Leon said. "Cloud had to take Sora to the hospital, he got really sick and I'm stuck here with Riku and no way to get anywhere."

"WHAT!" Ansem screamed so loud that Leon almost dropped the phone. "YOU IDIOT! You can't let them give Sora any type of medicine! We have no idea how it would react with the potion in his system! What's meant to help him could end up killing him!"

Leon blinked, for once, he was actually speechless.

"Leon! Leon are you there! Damn it you stupid brat! Answer me NOW!"

"Hold on," Leon muttered. "There's another call beeping in."

"WHAT! Then let it beep! Don't put me on---" He was cut off as Leon changed lines.

"Hello?"

"Leon? It's Cloud."

Leon sighed in actual relief. "Oh good, Cloud, you can't give Sora any medicine."

"What, why not?"

"Because Ansem's on the other line and said that there's no way to tell how the medicine will react with the potion in Sora's system and could end up hurting him instead of helping."

"Really, well now I'm suddenly glad that the doctor hasn't shown up yet," Cloud muttered. Leon could just see him running a hand through his blonde spikes.

"Hasn't shown up? You've been gone for three hours."

"There were a lot of accidents because of the weather and things here are really busy," Cloud explained. "What did Ansem want?"

"He's found an antidote," Leon muttered. "We have to get to the school."

"All right," Cloud answered. "I'll get Anthony to bring me back there and then we'll head to the school. The weather's clamed down enough for us to be able to walk."

"All right, I'll tell Ansem then," Leon replied. "See ya."

"Bye." Cloud hung up and Leon switched lines again.

"We'll be there in about an hour," Leon stated without bothering to explain.

"Fine, whatever," Ansem snapped. "Ungrateful bastard teenagers…" Ansem grumbled as he hung up the phone and Leon smirked. He hung the phone up and plopped back onto the couch where Riku immediately climbed on him again.

"Sor-Sor?" The little boy asked cutely.

"Will be fine," Leon answered. "They're on their way back now."

Leon couldn't resist the small smiled that appeared on his face when Riku's eye lit up at the news. They fell silent again, listening to the howling wind outside. It wasn't as bad as before, but it would be stupid to go walking around out there.

"Leon?" Riku whispered from his chest.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Cloud?"

"…What d'ya mean?"

"You kissed him," Riku pointed.

"You two put that movie in, didn't you?"

"Uh-huh," Riku mumbled. "It's what mommy and daddy watch when they get into fights or mommy's being stubborn."

Leon frowned in annoyance. "Don't do that again."

"K," Riku muttered. "But you like him, right?"

"It's not as simple as that," Leon sighed. Why was he talking about this with a little kid?

"Why not?"

"Well…'cause," Leon stumbled for the right words. "You don't do that type of thing with boys."

"Why not?"

"It's just the way things are," Leon muttered.

"Says who?"

"Society, I guess."

Riku was quiet before he asked his next question. "What's society?"

"It's everyone," Leon answered, "All the people that live around the world."

"And they all say kissing boys is bad?"

"It's only bad if you're a boy as well," Leon explained.

"Why do they get to choose?"

"Choose what?"

"Who gets to kiss who," Riku elaborated. "I thought that we got to pick who we kiss."

Leon smiled sadly. "We should get to pick, shouldn't we? But unfortunately things don't work that way."

"Well I say they should," Riku decided and sat up on Leon's chest.

"You said everyone's a member of society, right?"

"Right…"

"And that includes me and Sora, and you and Cloud, right?"

"Right…"

"Then we say that you can kiss whoever you want!" Riku declared firmly. "As part of society I say you can give kisses to anyone."

Leon couldn't help but smile. Yes, this whole ordeal had changed him a lot, and possibly for the better. It was hard to believe it had only been two and half days since Sora and Riku were turned into kids. The weekend hadn't even finished yet.

"Maybe you're right," Leon admitted.

"Of course I'm right," Riku glared at him. "I'm always right."

"Sure kid," Leon rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Riku away.

* * *

When Cloud and Sora showed up, Cloud was carrying the sleeping boy in his arms and had to reassure a nearly hysterical Riku that he was just asleep and not dead. Leon grabbed an oversized jacket and forced Riku into while grabbing his own. He picked up Riku and covered his head with the hood of the jacket. 

"Wait," Cloud exclaimed. "Clothes."

"Right," Leon muttered and headed to get teenage clothes for when they turned back. He came back a minute later with the folded clothes and picked up Riku again.

"Let's go," he ordered.

They stepped outside into the roaring wind and headed to the school. It took a little longer then usual to get there it, but they eventually arrived at the school. The front doors were unlocked so the group just walked in and went straight to the science lab. Ansem was already there waiting and looking terrible. His normally perfect hair and prefect clothes were messed up and it looked like he hadn't slept in awhile.

"What the hell took you idiots so long?" He snapped. "Never mind, I don't care. Set them on the table."

Leon put Riku on the desk before Ansem and Cloud put Sora next to him, but didn't let go since the brunette was still sleeping. Ansem looked over Sora for a minute before grabbing some papers and checking things over.

"All right," he began. "Let's give the antidote to Riku first."

"Fine," Cloud sighed.

Riku looked wide eyed between them all. "Give me what?" He demanded.

"This," Ansem held up a small vile of reddish liquid and grabbed Riku's chin. "Drink." He ordered and forced the potion down his mouth. Riku coughed and spluttered.

"Geez Ansem," Cloud exclaimed, patting Riku's back gently. "You could've just asked, he would have taken it on his own."

Ansem ignored him as he watched Riku with interest, writing everything down. Riku blinked once, then twice, and it looked as though he were drunk. This was backed up when he hiccupped and blinked again.

Then, just as abruptly as the first time, Riku's body began to grow. The baby clothes he was wearing ripped as he slowly re-grew into a teenager. When he was fully back to normal, Riku shook his head and looked around in confusion.

"What the hell is going?" He demanded.

"Riku? Are you all right? Do you remember anything?" Cloud asked.

Riku placed a hand on his head. "I…I don't know. I feel like…a little kid or something." He looked at them and noticed Sora for the first time, who was still sound asleep. "What the hell!" He jumped off the desk and the others looked away quickly, except for Ansem who stared in obvious attraction.

Riku blinked and looked down to see that he was naked. "Damn it, where are my clothes?" He demanded, not even bothering to cover himself up.

Riku was very proud of his gorgeous body with rock hard abs and a very nice package. But that still didn't mean he wanted to stand around naked while his perverted science teacher stared at him lustfully.

"Here," Leon handed him his clothes quickly, a light blush covering his cheeks. Riku raised an eyebrow; since when did Leon blush?

"Thanks," Riku took the clothes and got dressed. "So, anybody going to explain things to me?" He asked once he was dressed.

"You have no memory of the past couple days?" Ansem demanded.

"Not really…" Riku thought about. "Though, I think I had this crazy dream that Sora and I were kids again and Leon and Cloud had to take care of us."

"Uh…that wasn't a dream, Riku," Cloud offered. Riku looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Right," he drawled, "Because people get turned into kids on a daily basis."

"Not really," Leon muttered sarcastically, "Just you and Sora." He pointed at the three year old Sora who was just starting to wake up.

"Holy shit," Riku exclaimed. "Sora!"

He watched, amazed, as Sora sat up and yawned, stretching his little arms. The child blinked his eyes and looked around confusedly.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head cutely to the side. "Where's Ri-Ri?"

"Oh my gosh," Riku breathed. "It wasn't a dream. No one but Sora ever called me that." Sora looked up at his teenage friend confused.

"Riku? Big Riku," the little boy's eyes widened.

"Change him back," Riku ordered, glaring at Ansem. Ansem shrugged and pulled out another red vile. Riku snatched it and gently held it to Sora who drank it without question.

A minute later, a teenage Sora sat on the table in place of the little boy. He looked around confused, much the same way Riku had.

"Guys…what's going on?" He frowned.

Riku grabbed his clothes and held them to a now very embarrassed Sora. Sora quickly took them and put them on, blushing like mad. He missed the equally lustful look Ansem gave him as he changed, but no one else did. They all glared at the disturbing man, who ignored them.

"Ok," Sora began, once his clothes were on. "What is going on?"

"We were turned into babies for the last three days and Cloud and Leon took care of us," Riku explained nonchalant.

"Oh…" Sora paused for a minute. "Cloud and Leon took care of us? And we're still alive?"

"Hey!" Cloud and Leon yelled while Riku burst out laughing.

"Now that I think about it," he went on. "I do sorta remember something like that. It feels like a dream, though."

"Apparently it was real," Riku shrugged. "This is weird."

"So can you guys remember everything?" Cloud asked.

"Na, just bits and pieces and they're all scrambled," Riku shook his head. "I remember more feelings and impressions then what actually happened."

"Ya," Sora agreed. "But I do remember being forced into a bath." He shivered. "I _hate_ baths."

"Well," Ansem interrupted them. "We're technically not supposed to be here. So…get out. If either of you…I don't know, dies, call me. Otherwise, all for of you will have detention for a week when vacation ends. Now get out!" He shouted the last part and the four teenagers left quickly.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The baby was born! And Sora and Riku were turned back into teens in this chapter! I'm happy! Though, I am confused because at the moment my profile page won't update. It's stayed the same for about two weeks ago; I even updated two of my fics but it doesn't show that my profile. It's weird and more then a little annoying.**

**REVIEWS**

**A lot of people had the same question: What did Sora mean when he said that Angels could hurt him?"**

**Answer: I'm sorry if I mislead anyone, it really didn't mean anything. Sora was just acting like a three year old by being stubborn and disagreeing with whatever anyone said. There was no deeper meaning behind it…sorry.**

**First Question from Reina-183: Why do Sora's parents have gay porn?**

**Answer: They're perverted, nothing big.**

**Comment to Les Scribbles: For answer, see above comment.**

**Um, I also have a question for anyone that cares. I've started another fic for the same reason I started this one, just as a release. It's an AU KH/DNAngel crossover and very perverted. The pairings are Sora/Riku, Satoshi/Daisuke and just about everyone with everyone. Anyways, when I finish this, I want to post that one. What does anyone think? Should I or not?**

**Next Chapter: Sora and Riku decide to play matchmakers with Cloud and Leon. Title: I.O.U. at the Movies.**


	7. IOU at the Movies

**Page Count: four...the second shortest.**

**Chapter Seven: I.O.U. at the Movies**

"So, that's all that happened," Riku muttered.

He, Cloud, Leon and Sora were all at Riku's house in the kitchen, eating the small snack of cheese and crackers Sora had made for them. They had just found out that Riku's house was full of food and all that time they spent scrounging for it at Sora's house was pointless. This annoyed Cloud and Leon to no end.

"Pretty much," Cloud answered. "You guys owe us for the clothes and shipping you around."

"No we don't," Riku denied. "We didn't ask you guys to get us that stuff. And besides, you made Sora sick, so we ain't given you anything."

"Yes you will," Leon stated. "Even if we have to beat you and steal it, you _will_ pay us back."

"Not if you don't want everyone knowing about your kiss," Sora said innocently from his place sitting on the counter.

Leon and Cloud froze. "Say what?"

"I just remembered the little kiss you guys left out," Sora explained, smiling sweetly.

"…" Leon and Cloud looked at each other then looked away, blushing.

"Fine, we'll make it an I.O.U. instead," Leon amended.

Riku smirked. "Sora does have a wicked streak when it comes to money."

"Obviously," Cloud drawled. "Say Sora, why are you so scared of baths and thunderstorms?"

"Why?" Sora stuck his lip out a little while he thought. "Hmm…I don't know really. I hate baths because when I was just born, my dad didn't now that you can't give a newborn a bath in the bathtub. He put me in while the water was filling then left for a second; I think it was to answer the phone. When he came back I was nearly drowned. I don't actually remember that happening, Dad told me about it later. But I guess the feeling just stuck, even if I can't remember why."

"Once again," Leon muttered, "Irresponsible parents."

"Yup, they sure are," Riku smiled fondly.

"As for thunderstorms…well, it was just how I was. I love them now," Sora shrugged.

"Whatever, it was an interesting two days, to say the last," Cloud commented. "But now I'm going home. I haven't had a shower since Friday and I'm desperate for some clean clothes."

He stood and Leon did as well. They all said their goodbyes and the two older teens left. Once they were gone, Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and kissed his neck casually.

"Hmm, told you they had a thing for each other," Sora smiled as Riku kissed him.

"Yup, now how do we convince them of that?"

"Pay off our I.O.U.," Sora said obviously.

"You have a plan?"

"For once," Sora turned in Riku's embrace. "I'm long overdue and you always get to make the plans."

"Ok," Riku shrugged and kissed Sora thoroughly on the lips. "This time we'll do it your way."

Sora smiled and captured Riku's full pink lips. "Tomorrow though."

"Yes…tomorrow." Riku agreed and gently led Sora upstairs.

* * *

Tomorrow came fast for Riku and Sora. Once they had showered and gotten some breakfast, the two left Riku's house and split up. Sora went to go get Cloud and Riku went to get Leon and they would all "accidentally on purpose" meet up at the mall. The two boyfriends bid farewell to each other and went their separate ways. 

Half an hour later Sora found Cloud's house and saw the blonde lounging on his front porch with his eyes closed. Sora quietly walked up to him, intent on scaring him, but didn't get the chance.

"Hello Sora," Cloud greeted, without opening his eyes.

"Dang it," Sora muttered. "How'd you know?"

"I've been babysitting you for an entire weekend, I know," Cloud responded and sat up. Sora plopped down on the loveseat next to him.

"Oh, come on," Sora whined a little. "We weren't that bad."

"You know, you weren't," Cloud allowed. "Why?"

Sora shrugged. "Our parents always drilled into our heads that we had to be very good for babysitters and strangers. That's probably why they never got reported for leaving us alone so much. We seemed like perfectly fine and happy little kids."

"Were you?"

"We were when we together," Sora smiled sadly. "I'd always cry when mom and dad left and Riku was always there. He used to pat my on the head and say, "It's ok Sor-Sor," whenever I was upset."

"Ya, we noticed he did that a lot," Cloud commented. "So what did ya want, anyways?"

"To pay back our I.O.U. of course," Sora smiled. "Come on, Cloud, I'm taking you to the movies, my treat." Sora grabbed his hand and pulled the other boy to his feet.

"Man, so much for my relaxing day," Cloud grumbled.

* * *

"Is Leon here?" Riku asked the woman who had answered the door to Leon's house when he knocked. 

"Oh sure," the woman smiled. "He's upstairs in his room. Wait here and I'll go get him. I'd invite you in but we're currently remodeling and it might be slightly dangerous for you." She smiled teasingly and Riku offered her one in return. He sat on the steps of the porch and waited for Leon to come out.

A few minutes later the door swung open and a very disgruntled looking Leon stepped out. "What the hell do you want, Riku?" He demanded.

Riku smiled slyly at him. "To pay back our I.O.U."

"You can do it tomorrow," Leon answered and turned to go back inside.

"Nope! Afraid not," Riku jumped up and grabbed Leon's arm, pulling him away from his house. "I've already got tickets to a movie that's today, so you're coming today."

Leon growled at him but Riku ignored it and kept walking.

* * *

"Ok, so we're going to go see, _A Paris Smile_," Sora told Cloud, standing outside of the movie theater. 

"What's it about?" Cloud asked.

"Don't know," Sora shrugged. "Riku got the tickets, not me."

"It sounds girly." Cloud stated.

"Heh, it does, doesn't it?" Sora laughed.

* * *

"I'm not going to such a girly movie as _A Paris Smile_," Leon frowned as Riku still dragged him into the movie theater. 

"Oh it can't be that bad," Riku grumbled at him. "Next time Sora gets Leon and I'll get Cloud."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Riku sighed. "Anyway, I don't know what the movies about; Sora got the tickets, not me. Blame him if the movie is lousy."

"I will blame you both," Leon said. "And kill you for it."

"…Right," Riku pointed at a large number six. "Here's our theater, after you." He stepped aside and gestured Leon in the dimly lit theater. Just as Leon went in the door on the right, Sora came out the door on the left. Riku and he smiled at each other and closed the door, locking it tightly.

"So what is _A Paris Smile_, anyways?" Riku asked his boyfriend, ignoring Leon's yells behind the locked door.

"Made it up," Sora smiled.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes when he heard shouting. Sora couldn't be back, he had just left five seconds ago to get something to drink. Sitting up in his seat, the blonde raised an eyebrow to see a very angry looking Leon at the door. He stood up and calmly walked over to the brunette. 

"What are you doing?" He asked and was highly amused when Leon jumped in surprise.

"Cloud…" Leon said.

"Leon…" Cloud mocked. "What are you doing here?"

"Riku and Sora have locked us in," he stated, pointing at the door. Instead of trying to open the door Leon was standing at, Cloud walked over to the other door and pulled it open.

"This one's not locked," Cloud informed him.

"…" Leon glared and stalked out the unlocked door. Cloud followed him down the hall and the two came upon Riku and Sora making out right around the corner. Leon folded his arms across his chest and glared at them until both stopped in their actions and slowly turned to Leon and Cloud.

"How did you get out?" Was the first thing out of Sora's mouth. This was not the right thing to say because now the two boys couldn't deny trying to lock them in the theater in the first place.

"The other door was unlocked," Leon ground out.

"Sora!" Riku yelled at whacked his head.

"Owe! I'm sorry! I thought I locked it!" Sora whined.

"Why were you trying to lock us in there in the first place!" Leon nearly yelled, but he didn't because Leon doesn't yell.

"Um…to hook you and Cloud up?" Riku ventured quietly.

"What makes you think that I want to be hooked up with Cloud? I'm perfectly cable of getting my own bo-girlfriend without your help! And sure do not appreciate being locked in a theater with another guy just to satisfy your two's perverse pleasure."

Riku gaped at him but Sora completely ignored the angry teen. He looked past him to Cloud with wide eyes.

"Cloud…" Sora began but the blonde shook his head.

"Forget it, I'm going home," he said and walked away.

As soon as he was gone, Sora turned angry eyes on Leon. "You…you…you…" He seemed to be incapable of forming words but that didn't last for long. "You insensitive, society-corrupted, closed-minded, prejudice jack-ass!"

He shouted; the other two blinked at him.

"How could you say those things!" Sora continued, his inability to form words completely forgotten. "So what? So we locked you in a theater with Cloud. What's the big deal? Even if you didn't like him more then a friend it shouldn't have been a problem. It would be just like a prank pulled on old friends! But no, you have to get all…emotional," This was definitely not a word that had ever been used to describe Leon, "And say those mean things and right in front of him too! And it's all because you're too damn insecure to admit that you like as more then just a friend! That's right, you like a boy in a romantic way and are to weak…" another first, "…to admit it! You…you're stupid!" He finished and stalked away angrily.

Leon and Riku stared after him in complete shock before Riku shook himself mentally and straightened up.

"Ya know," Riku muttered, glancing over at Leon. "He's right, that was pretty harsh. Especially since, he likes you too." Riku then turned and left after his boyfriend. Leon sighed and shook his head. This just wasn't his day.

* * *

**A/N: What's up loves? He's the second to last chapter of Child Again. Yup, that's right, the next chapter is the last. There was Sora/Riku action in this one, nothing descriptive, but at least it was something. I can't remember if I did the corrections for this chapter, I know I did them on paper, but I don't remember if I changed it on the computer. I'm too lazy to check. **

**Anyways, my profile page is working again. I did something…what, I'm not entirely sure, but it's fixed. YAY! I'm pretty sure I have nothing else to say, and no questions to answer so… **

**Next Chapter: Leon contemplates Cloud. Chapter Eight: My Cloud **

**Review? Please? Everyone knows I like them… **


	8. My Cloud

**Chapter length: Two pages…final chapter**

**Chapter Eight: My Cloud**

Three days; it had been three days since Leon had seen or spoken to Cloud. He had tried calling him once, but had gotten the answering machine; he hadn't left a message. There was only two days left before school started up again and Leon would like to have this issue resolved before then.

The only problem: he didn't know to resolve it.

For three days all he had been thinking about was Cloud. He had become even quieter the normal (which was saying something) and started snapping at people who disturbed his peace. His family stopped bugging him and Leon had refused to speak to Sora or Riku when they called or came over.

As far as Leon was concerned, this was all their fault.

But…if he was being honest with himself, it wasn't Sora or Riku who made him say those things at the movie theater. And Sora did have a point, if Cloud and Leon were just friends, then why had Leon reacted so negatively to the situation? What would have been so bad about watching a movie with Cloud in a dark theater when no one else was there to annoy them?

Ok, so maybe Leon _had_ overreacted.

But come on! Sora and Riku were trying to hook him up with his best friend. His best _guy_ friend at that. Now that situation may work for the two younger teens, but Leon wasn't gay. Sure, he'd never had a girlfriend, but that was because any girl he met was annoying and wore too much make-up. Leon wasn't interested in any girls.

So was he interested in boys?

The more the teen thought about it, the more he realized that he just may be. Men didn't annoy him as much as woman. And, if Leon was being truthful, Cloud was a really good kisser. So now Leon was gay? No, bisexual. Just 'cause he wouldn't date girls didn't mean that he didn't look.

Ok, so Leon was bisexual and he was in love with Cloud.

Maybe love was too strong a word. But there was definitely an attraction between the two, he wouldn't deny that. And Cloud was really the only one who understood Leon and all his different "moods." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to try going out with Cloud.

But he'd have to talk to the blonde first and so far, that wasn't happening anytime soon.

* * *

Finally, on the last day of spring vacation, Leon got to talk to Cloud. He had decided to stalk the blonde until he agreed to talk to him and had been forced to sit outside on Cloud's porch until seven at night. When seven rolled around, Cloud's mother forced him outside and locked the door, ordering him to solve any and all problems with Leon because she wasn't going to deal with it anymore!

And that is how Cloud and Leon ended up on Cloud's porch in an awkward silence.

"Um…hey," Cloud was desperate for anything to break the silence between them.

"Hey," Leon replied, he really wasn't helping.

"So…what do you want?" Cloud instantly regretted asking though; he had a vague idea what Leon wanted to talk about.

"Um…what happened at the movies," Leon muttered. And low and behold, Cloud's suspicion was correct.

"What about it?" Cloud's voice took on a cold edge.

"Well…" Leon was at a lost for words. This sucked, he never was at a lost for words! "I just…"

"Wanted to apologize?" Cloud suggested coldly.

"Ya," Leon nodded. "After you left, Sora reamed my ass out."

"Good."

"Deserved that," Leon muttered.

"Yes, you did," Cloud snapped. "'Cause for one, there is nothing wrong with being gay. Look and Sora and Riku, they're gay and quite happy. And two, I'm not that bad of a person to be around and I think you way overreacted at the theater."

"You're right, I did," Leon agreed and caught Cloud off guard. "I was embarrassed that someone thought I was gay and kinda took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Cloud blinked, was Leon admitting he was wrong and _apologizing_ for it?

"Um…it's ok, I guess," Cloud mumbled. "Let's just forget about it."

"No," Leon stared right into Cloud's eyes and the blonde gulped nervously. "I have been thinking about this all vacation, and I think I've finally come to a conclusion."

"You…you have?" Cloud stuttered, backing away from Leon, who was advancing on him.

"Yes," Leon answered, and suddenly had Cloud pinned to the side of the house. "I've decided that I like you. I like you in a more then friendly way."

Cloud blinked. "You do?" His voice sounded more then a little hopeful.

Leon smirked, instead of answering; he leaned down and kissed him.

_My Cloud,_ he whispered in his head.

_My Leon,_ Cloud giggled to himself and kissed him back.

* * *

"Well, we had some setbacks, but everything turned out all right in the end," Sora nodded happily, watching as Leon kissed Cloud.

"Ya, almost blew it with the theater thing, but at least it gave Leon the kick in the butt he needed," Riku agreed, wrapping his arm around Sora's waist.

"So, how long until we get to tease them?" Sora smiled as they started walking away.

"Tomorrow," Riku answered. "We'll get them good at lunch."

"Can't wait."

* * *

**End

* * *

**

**A/N: YAY! All done! I made it a happy ending because I like happy endings. And just in case anyone asks, Riku and Sora were hiding across the street and spying on Leon and Cloud to make sure Leon didn't mess things up again. I had originally planned for this to have a sequel…but I don't think I'm going to do that anymore. If I do, it won't be for a long time, like after I finish some of my other stuff.**

**And I have also decided that I'm going to post my newest story, it's called Model Me and it's a Kingdom Hearts and DNAngel crossover, located in the DNAngel section and rated M for major perverted-ness. I'll be posting it probably this weekend.**

**REVIEWS! Thank you all who reviewed my story, it really means a lot to me. And thanks to everyone who read it as well, even if you didn't review.**

**Question from Jenni's Heart of Gold: How long have Sora and Riku been together?**

**Answer: Forever…I don't know. A long time, it's not really that important in this story. But ya, let's say it's been at least a year. This story was pretty much Leon/Cloud centric, so I didn't give many details about Sora and Riku's relationship.**

**Comment to Luthien-Ikari: Wha? You wanna do another one? (Dies) You're too much. Sure, but don't overload yourself, I would hate for you to get stressed or something. Maybe you should just do this story and not DHLL, seeing as how this one's finished and all. And I would love to see chibi Riku and Sora…CUTENESS! (Dies…again). Wait! Chibi Riku, Sora, Daisuke and Satoshi! (Blink) Can you image the adorable-lity?**

**Well, thanks everyone for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it! Until next fic, bye!**


End file.
